Evil From Heaven
by ElrafLukha
Summary: Bagaimana jika sahabat kecil kalian, yang telah meninggal hidup kembali untuk membantu kehidupan kalian yang terpuruk. Dan menjadi bagian dari group bandmu?. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia harus kembali kedunianya? Apakah yang akan dirasakan oleh anggota Super Junior? Dan bagaimana para ELF? Akankah rasa kehilanggan sahabat seperti dulu akan terulang kembali? @elraflukha
1. Chapter 1

_Bagaimana jika sahabat kecil kalian, yang telah meninggal hidup kembali untuk membantu kehidupan kalian yang terpuruk. Dan menjadi bagian dari group bandmu?. Bagaimana jika suatu saat dia harus kembali kedunianya? Apakah yang akan dirasakan oleh anggota Super Junior? Dan bagaimana para ELF? Akankah rasa kehilanggan sahabat seperti dulu akan terulang kembali?_

Chapther 1

Arti teman?

Meski apapun yang kalian lakukan, kalian tetap benar dimataku. Kalian tetap yang terbaik yang dimataku. Meski nanti waktuku tiba, aku ingin kalian tetap menjadi sahabatku. –Cho Kyuhyun

.

"Kami tidak akan menerima dia. Kami sudah cukup baik berdua-belas," ucap leeteuk yang menjadi juru bicara member Super Junior 05 lainnya.

"Manajer Hyung, jebal..." mohon Ryeowook, " Aku ingin tetap menjadi Magnae. Ryeowook yang sedang sedikit menangis kemudian dipeluk Yesung. Sedangkan member lainnya hanya sanggup diam, keadaan ini mngejutkan semuanya. Meskipun mereka sudah tahu, akan seperti apa nasib Super Junior 05 setiap tahunnya.

"Kajima Wokkie-ah, kau tetap Magnae kami. Biarkan saja orang itu menjadi Magnae seorang diri, bagi kami. Kaulah Magnae tercinta kami." Lanjut Kangin sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang tetap tertunduk di depan pintu.

Beberapa saat lalu, Super Junior 05 mendapat berita bahwa akan ada penambahan personil ke dalam group. Dan akan ada perubahan nama dari Super Junior 05 menjadi Super Junior. Entah kenapa, perhatian seluruh manajemen terarah kepada Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat 3 bulan yang lalu. Sehingga karena ketertarikkan manajemen, memasukkan seorang Cho-Kyuhyun ke dalam group BoyBand yang sudah debut 1 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia hanya mendapat pelahitan dasar selama 3bulan, yang sangat berbeda dengan training lainnya yang mendapat pelatihan sebelum debut selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kalian siap menerima dia, atau kalian akan dibubarkan? Pilihan ada ditangan kalian, jangan salah memilih. Kalau kalian ingin tetap menajdi artis, terima dia. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, aku selalu benci kata tidak." Ucap Lee So Man Petinggi SM sambil mneyeruput kopi esspresso, tidak peduli dengan ekspresi semua orang yang ada disana.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, semua yang berada disana langsung membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan semua yang terjadi. Akhirnya dengan pasrah, mereka menerima anggota ketigabelas mereka, yaitu Cho-Kyuhyun.

.

Mereka menyudahi pertemuan itu dengan kembali ke dorm. Bersama dengan kyuhyun yang menarik koper dan peralatannya sendirian. Kyuhyun begitu terlihat kerepotan, tetapi dari 12orang itu, tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membantunya membawakan barang-barangnya.

'Ini memang keinginanku, kembali kepada kalian. Meskipun harus mendapatkan penolakkan. Aku bahagia dapat bertemu dengan kalian, kembali.' Batin kyuhyun yang mengubah rasa lelah karena membawa barang-barang dengan senyuman. Sepanjang lorong ditatapnya punggung hyungdeulnya yang semakin menjauh berjalan didepannya. 'Bogoshippo yo hyungdeul.'

"Ya! Anak baru, cepat sedikit. Kami lelah." Teriak Heechul.

"Jalanmu lama, harusnya kami yang kecewa, bukan dirimu. Cepat jalannya." Timpal Shindong yang berjalan tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hyungdeul!" Kyuhyun berlari kecil n tiba-tiba dia terjatuh karena terlalu banyak membawa barang.

"Dasar ceroboh! Kalau tidak cepat, kami tutup pintunya." Ujar Sungmin yang sudah sampai di depan pintu dorm. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang terjtuh dengan semua barang-barangnya yang berantakkan.

"Sudahlah Hyung, biarkan saja. Nanti biar dia yang menutup pintu." Ucap Kibum sambil berlalu masuk ke dorm dan diikuti memberdeul lainnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang tidak ingin membuat hyungdeulnya marah segera bergegas masuk ke dalam dorm. Sesampainya didalam dorm, semua duduk diruang tengah sambil membuat lingkaran.

'Apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti?' Kyuhyun menelan ludah sambil menatap hyungnya satu persatu. 'Apapun itu, aku akan tetap bersama kalian, Kau pasti bisa Kyuhyun.'

Donghae berdiri dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun, "jangan membantah, turuti saja kemauan hyung-hyungmu y, mereka ingin bicara denganmu."ucap Donghae.

"Tapi hyung, mereka mau apa? Aku tidak akan diapa-apakan kan?"sahut Kyuhyun, yang kemudian meletakkan barang-barangnya didepan mereka.

"Mereka tidak akan berani." Jawab Donghae sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun ke tengah-tengah Hyungdeul lainnya.

"A-ada apa hyung? Katanya kalian lelah, kenapa tidak istirahat saja?" Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu bukan karena dia takut dengan hyungdeulnya. Tapi karena dia khawatir dengan kesehatan hyungdeulnya, dari raut mukanya, mereka sangat terlihat kelelahan.

"Kami tidak bisa tidur tenang karenamu, kau tau itu bukan?" teriakkan kangin sempat membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

"Mianhae Hyung, a-aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan dimasukkan ke Super Junior. A-aku dipaksa masuk ke Super Junior oleh Lee So Man Ahjussi. Sekali lagi Jeongmal Mianhaeyo Hyungdeul." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Nama kamu siapa? Yang kami tahu kau hanya Magnae baru kami, karena hanya itu yang diberitahu oleh Manajer Hyung." Tanya Hankyung agak pelan, dengan tatapan lembut.

'Tatapan hankyung hyung masih sama seprti dulu, mendamaikan hatiku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Hankyung.

"Hankyung itu bertanya padamu, apa kau tuli hah?" teriak Heechul yang kesal karena Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hankyung, tetapi justru menatap Hankyung dengan senyuman.

"Cho Kyuhyun Imnida." Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung membungkukkan badannya."Mohon bimbingannya dari hyungdeul."

"Kyu-hyun?" ucap leeteuk pelan. Semua hyungdeul terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Umurmu be-berapa?" tanya Donghae yang masih terus menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"18 tahun, waeyo hyung? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang pura-pura kebingungan juga. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun memang ingin melihat reaksi hyungdeul seperti apa jika mendengar namanya.

"Bukan apa-apa, maaf karena kasur disini kurang. Kau belum mendapat kasur dari manajemen. Untuk sementara kau bisa tidur di lantai, atau di sofa. Terserah saja. Taruh barang-barangmu di kamar sebelah sana," tunjuk Donghae kearah kamarnya. "Kau jangan keluar kamar dulu, kami ingin berdiskusi berduabelas saja."

"Arraseo Hyung. Aku permisi dulu hyungdeul." Kyuhyun masih kerepotan membawa barang-barangnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedangkan di ruang tamu, hampir semua masih menatap Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"H-Hyung..Kyu-hyun hyung. Dia..." ucap wookie pelan sambil menahan tangis.

"Tapi dia tidak mungkin kyunie kecil kita, dia sudah meninggal kan hyung?" tanya Kibum yang masih tertunduk dalam diam.

"Kami semua melihat saat terakhir sebelum dia dikremasi, jelas tidak mungkin kalau itu adalah Kyunie kita." Siwon mencoba menjelskan.

"Siwon benar, mungkin hanya namanya saja yang sama." Lanjut Eunhyuk.

"Tapi hyung, umurnya?" Kangin menambahkan. "Umurnya sama dengan Hyun-ah."

"Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja. Sudahlah tetap dengan tujuan utama kita, kita harus membuatnya keluar dari suju dengan keinginannya sendiri." Lanjut Heechul yang langsung menepuk punggung Hankyung, memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya masuk ke kamar. Dan hankyung pun mengikuti Heechul.

"Baiklah, kalian istirahatlah. Heechul ada benarnya juga. Lagipula..." ucapan Leeteuk sedikit tertahan," Lagipula nama marganya berbeda. Kyunie kita bukankah Choi Kyuhyun? "tanya Leeteuk yang entah ditujkan kepada siapa. Karena semua yang ada di ruangan itu memilih diam.

Tak lama kemudian siwon, kibum dan kangin yang memang tidak tinggal di dorm pamit untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan semua member mulai memasukki kamarnya satu persatu. Kyuhyun yang sempat menguping dari balik pintu segera kembali ke tempatnya menaruh barang. Ketika Donghae dan Sungmin memasukki kamar, Kyuhyun memberi hormat kemudian kembali merapihkan barang-barangnya yang berantakkan karena sempat terjatuh tadi.

'Mianhae Hyung...aku hanya ingin membantu kalian. Sekeras apapun hyungdeul ingin membuatku keluar dari Super Junior, aku tidak akan keluar dengan mudah. Karena kalianlah aku kembali kedunia ini. Aku akan kembali, jika kalian benar-benar sudah bisa merelakanku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

'_Mianhae Hyung...aku hanya ingin membantu kalian. Sekeras apapun hyungdeul ingin membuatku keluar dari Super Junior, aku tidak akan keluar dengan mudah. Karena kalianlah aku kembali kedunia ini. Aku akan kembali, jika kalian benar-benar sudah bisa merelakanku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya._

Chapter 2

Flashback

"_Choi Kyuhyun." Ketika salah satu dewa memanggil nama Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tersentak dan kemudian sedikit berlari ke arah suara yang memanggilnya._

"_Ne, Choi Kyuhyun Imnida. Apa sudah waktuku untuk reinkarnasi?" tanya Kyuhyun yang memakai pakaian serba putih. "Sebenarnya apa kesalahanku? Sudah puluhan tahun aku belum juga reinkarnasi. Sedangkan yang lainnya sudah satu-persatu meninggalkanku." Lanjut Kyuhyun yang mulai Bosan tinggal di Surga dan ingin segera merasakan menjadi manusia kembali._

"_Masih belum waktumu Choi Kyuhyun, masih banyak manusia di dunia yang sampai saat ini belum merelakan kepergianmu." Jelas Dewa itu._

"_Masih ada? Siapa? Bukankah orang tuaku sudah memiliki anak lagi, dan sudah merelakan kepergianku. Lalu siapa yang belum merelakan kepergianku sampai selama ini? Apa dia tidak ada kerjaan lain? Sehingga masih belum merelakan kepergianku. Aku ingin menjadi manusia kembali." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar._

"_Sahabat-sahabatmu, 12 orang bodoh yang masih menganggap dirimu masih ada di tengah mereka. Dan berharap kau kembali pada mereka. Mereka tidak pernah merelakan kepergianmu." Dewa itu menjelaskan dengan tatapan datar. Sepertinya memang semua dewa di surga tidak mempunyai ekspresi. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu pun langsung tertunduk dan menahan airmata._

"_Dewa, bisakah aku meminta satu permintaan? Selama ini, aku selalu berusaha menjadi penurut dan tidak membangkang. Aku...A-aku ingin membantu sahabatku melupakan diriku dan hidup lebih baik walau tanpa aku." Permintaan Kyuhyun ini sepertinya memang permintaan yang di inginkan oleh dewa itu. Dewa itu tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun._

"_Kamu memang diijinkan untuk membantu mereka dan kembali menjadi manusia. Tapi itu tidak akan lama, sampai saat mereka benar-benar bisa merelakan kepergianmu. Dan ketika kamu kembali, semua yang mengenalmu akan dihapus ingatannya akan keberadaan dirimu di dunia." Sang dewa menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun yang menatap tidak percaya. _

"_Kembalilah, yakinkan mereka bahwa disini kamu juga bahagia. Yakinkan mereka, untuk merelakanmu. Dan bantulah kehidupan mereka." Lanjut sang dewa._

"_Anda tidak sedang bercanda untuk membuatku senang kan? Mana ada kasus seperti itu? Boleh hidup kembali jadi manusia? Itu tidak mungkin kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun panjang lebar, yang tidak percaya dengan kata-kata sang dewa._

"_Tolong diperhatikan kalimatku, aku berkata semua ingatan tentang dirimu yang berada di dunia akan dihapuskan. Semua kenangan, benda dan hal lainnya akan dihilangkan sepeninggal dirimu. Dan tidak akan ada yang ingat dengan dirimu kembali."_

"_Tapi..." Kyuhyun masih ragu dan menatap heran._

"_Maka dari itu, tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa hal seperti itu sebenarnya pernah terjadi. Karena hanya Roh itu sendiri dan para dewa yang tahu akan hal itu." Dewa pun tidak melepaskan pandangan dari Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat terkejut. "Kamu setuju? Atau kamu tidak akan pernah bereinkarnasi selamanya?"_

"_AKU SETUJU!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menegakkan kepalanya menatap tajam kearah sang dewa. _

"_Gunakan nama Cho Kyuhyun, keluarga palsu dan identitas palsu sudah diatur oleh langit. Tugas kamu hanya bersama sahabatmu. Jika waktumu sudah tiba untuk kembali, kamu akan dapat merasakannya. Biarkan langit mengurus segalanya, kau hanya perlu menyakinkan mereka saja." Dewa pun mengambil sebuah pedang yang sejak awal berada di tangan kirinya._

"_A-anda mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedikit memundurkan langkah kakinya karena terkejut saat dewa mengarahkan pedang kelehernya._

"_Bersiaplah untuk kehidupan barumu, ini tidak akan sakit. Sampai bertemu lagi Kyuhyun." Dan tebasan pedang itu membuat semua gelap. _

_Kyuhyun kebingungan dengan yang terjadi padanya. Ketiak mulai membuka mata, Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya sedang berjalan memasukki sebuah ruangan. Dimana ruangan tersebut, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan keduabelas hyungnya. _

_Airmatanya hampir mengalir, menatap wajah itu satu persatu. Kerinduan yang sangat menguasai dirinya, ingin rasanya memeluk mereka. Tetapi hasrat ingin memeluk itu hilang ketika mendengar pertentangan dari hyungdeulnya yang berkata bahwa mereka tidak menerima mereka. Sekilas kenangan muncul dikepala Kyuhyun, kenangan saat dia kecil, kenangan saat dia bersekolah, mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat, dan kenangan saat dia mengikuti training di SM. Tetapi, semua itu bukan kenangan dia. Semua adalah kenangan palsu yang ditanamkan dikepalanya._

_Kyuhyun langsung terduduk diam di kursi dekat pintu, sedikit merasa kecewa karena hyungdeulnya menolak menerimanya. Tapi Kyuhyun tahu bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal dirinya. Di tahan segala rasa rindu dan rasa kecewa itu. Ditutup dengan rasa bahagia karena dapat bertemu dengan para hyungdeul nya._

Flashback end.

"Kyu...Bangun kyu." Donghae mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di samping barang bawaannya. Mungkin karena kelelahan dia tertidur di samping koper, berbantalkan tas ranselnya. Sejak menjadi manusia kembali, dia mulai merasakan lelah dan kantuk kembali. Setelah bertahun-tahun kehilangan rasa itu.

"Hmmm...ada apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba bangun. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggosok matanya mencoba memulihkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Kita harus sarapan dan segera pergi. Semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan. Cepatlah agar mereka tidak marah-marah kembali." Donghae menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan diikuti dengan senyuman kecil. Dan Kyuhyun dengan senang mengangguk dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membilas wajahnya kemudian menyusul Donghae di belakang Donghae.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, senyuman merekah di bibir Magnae nya itu. Senyuman yang dapat membuat semua orang merasakan kedamaian. Senyuman kebahagiaan karena ternyata, tidak semua hyungnya membencinya.

Sesampainya diruang tengah, semua sudah mulai makan. Dan Donghae duduk di kursinya, disusul Kyuhyun yang ingin duduk disamping Donghae. Tetapi Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersentak, ketika salah satu hyungnya berteriak.

"YA! Itu kursi Hyun-ah, jangan duduk disana?" teriak Kangin.

"Hyun-ah? Siapa hyung? Bukankah semua hyungdeul sudah mendapat kursinya? Lalu dimana kursiku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan kebingungan.

"Itu kursi Kyuhyun, kamu duduk di sofa ruang tengah saja. Aku bisa kehilangan seleraku jika makan melihat wajahmu. " Sahut Heechul sambil mengambil ikan yang berada di tengah.

"Tapi, Kyuhyun itu aku hyung," jawab Kyuhyun sedikit bingung.

"Ambil makanan secukupnya, lalu pergi ke ruang tengah. Jangan banyak tanya. Dan satu lagu, Kyuhyunnie kami bukanlah dirimu. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang secara diam-diam mengangguk kecil. Kyuhyun menangkap sinyal, bahwa dia harus menuruti kemauan hyungdeulnya itu.

Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil piring, nasi dan sedikit lauk. Kemudian berjalan sedikit terhuyung ke ruang tengah, duduk di sofa dengan menahan tangisnya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, sambil menyuapkan beberapa sendok ke dalam mulutnya.

'Pantas saja, aku masih belum bisa reinkarnasi. Ternyata keadaan mereka seperti ini. Sampai saat ini, masih belum bisa menerima kepergianku.' Sesendok demi sesendok Kyuhyun masukkan paksa ke dalam mulutnya. 'Hyung, aku sudah lama meninggal. Kenapa kalian masih menganggapku ada? Kenyataan ini sangat menyakitkan untukku hyung'. Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari bahwa ada sebuah foto dari masa kecil mereka. Foto mereka bertigabelas yang sedang tertawa bersama. 'Bahkan foto ini sudah terlihat sedikit usang hyung'. Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan berdiri mengambil bingkai foto itu dan air mata menetes jatuh di atas pigura foto itu.

Flashback

"_Hyung, tunggu aku." Kyuhyun anak berumur 7 tahun itu berlari kecil berusaha mengejar hyung-hyungnya yang berlari lebih cepat dari mereka._

_Siwon kecil yang menyadari hal tersebut, kemudian menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Siwon berlari mendekati Kyuhyun kecil dan hyungdeul yang lainnya pun berhenti berlari, tersenyum menatap Siwon dan Kyuhyun._

"_Naiklah dipundak Hyung Kyuhyunnie, kau ini. Kalau tidak kuat lari cepat, jangan menantang kami untuk lomba lari." Siwon berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun kecil. Kyuhyun dengan sedikit ragu menaiki pundak hyungnya itu. Setelah Kyuhyun berada di pundak Siwon dan berjalan mensejajarkan diri dengan Hyung lainnya. Mereka tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang sedikit malu._

"_Kakimu itu sangat pendek Kyu, jadi larimu juga pelan. Sama seperti semut." Ledek Eunhyuk kecil._

"_Hyung lihat saja. Kalau aku sudah besar, aku akan lebih tinggi darimu hyung." Sahut Kyuhyun kecil sambil cemberut._

"_Ne..ne...Pasti nanti kamu akan lebih tinggi dari hyungmu. Tapi nanti jika kamu sudah besar." Jawab Leeteuk kecil sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun kecil yang masih di pundak Siwon._

"_Bagaimana bisa tinggi, jika sayuran saja tidak suka!" sahut Ryeowook sambil mengeluarkan lidahnya mengejek Kyuhyun kecil._

"_Sudah..sudah, nanti uri Kyuhyunnie menangis. Kita bisa bingung." Ledek Sungmin kecil._

"_Hyung, apa nanti jika kita sudah besar kita bisa bersama-sama seperti ini?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat hyungdeulnya sedikit terkejut. _

"_Kan kita sudah berjanji Kyu, meski kita nanti terpisah. Oleh sesuatu hal yang tidak dapat kita prediksi. Hati kita masih bersama. " Sahut Hankyung kecil yang di jawab anggukkan dari semua hyungnya._

Flashback End.

.

"Kyuhyun!" sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ne, Sungmin hyung. Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung menaruh Pigura foto itu dan mengelap air matanya.

"Kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang salah dengan foto itu, kyu?" tanya Sungmin yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Oh, ani. Bukan apa-apa hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kyu, otakmu cerdas juga ternyata. Baru saja kemarin kamu diberitahu nama kami berduabelas, tapi hari ini kamu sudah bisa menghapal nama kami." Ucap Sungmin sambil duduk di sofa tanpa memandang Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

'Itu karena aku sudah lama mengenal kalian hyung, karena aku Kyuhyunnie kecil kalian,' andaikan saja Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan kalimat itu. Tetapi kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya itu hanya tersimpan di hatinya saja, "Karena cepat atau lambat, aku harus bisa mengingat kalian kan hyung, kita kan satu group."

"Tapi, banyak orang bilang nama kita dan wajah kita sangat sulit untuk diingat. Mereka hanya ingat nama dari kami jika orang itu unik seperti Shindong, ataupun tampan seperti Siwon. Sepertinya kau bekerja keras menghafal nama kami semua ya, kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi yang masih belum menatap kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ne hyung. Sedikit menghafal. Tapi menurutku, semua dari kalian sangat tampan dan berkharisma." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bicara omong kosong, cepat selesaikan makanmu." Bentakkan dari Shindong membuat Kyuhyun segera mengambil piring dan mangkuk makannya dan berlari kecil ke dapur.

.

Ketika semua berangkat, dorm terasa sangat sepi. Sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka berkumpul bersama seperti tadi pagi, meski ramai tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Rasa hangat yang lama tidak pernah dirasakan oleh seorang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memang tinggal di dorm sendirian, karena belum adanya jadwal untuknya. Bahkan konferensi pers yang diadakan untuk mengenalkan dirinya saja masih beberapa hari lagi. Kyuhyun menelusuri tiap sudut Dorm. Kyuhyun menatap heran, ketika dia memasukki kamar salah satu hyungnya. Ada sebuah foto besar dirinya saat masih anak-anak terpajang disana. Bahkan disamping foto itu, terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi semua barang kesukaannya saat masih kecil.

"Hyung, dulu aku memang sangat menginginkan robot gundam itu." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca melihat beberapa robot gundam kecil yang dulu sangat diinginkannya. Semua isi dari lemari itu, ternyata hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Sejak Kyuhyun meninggal, ternyata hyungdeul nya tidak pernah melewatkan ulang tahunnya. Bahkan sampai umurnya 18 tahun.

"Hyung, kenapa kalian tidak merelakan kepergianku? Semua hal ini menyiksa ku dan juga diri kalian hyung." Kyuhyun menangis sambil tertunduk.

"Aku akan membuat kalian melupakan dan merelakan ku hyung. Kalian harus bisa, hyung."

.

TBC

Reader, mianhae tiap chapter masih terbilang sedikit. Masih belajar chingu... harap dimaklumi ya chingu...

Review dari kalian masih di tunggu ya chingu, kalau g ada review..

Jadi berat buat author ngelanjutin lagi...dukungan dari kalian membantu author..

Jeongmal Ghamsahamnida..

*Bow

Balasan review

Chapter 1

Febri- Gomawo chingu..author akan lanjut kalo masih ada review...

Enni-Gomawo uda review chingu

Cho Sangmi-jawabannya ada d ch ini kok chingu..maaf kalo ch 1 bikin bgng.. gomawo uda review

SunakumaKYUMIN-gk lama kok chingu, ini uda d update..gomawo uda review

cho-i chahyun-update ny gk lama kok chingu..tp kl g ada review lg mgkn update akan trtunda...gomawo uda review chingu...


	3. Chapter 3

_Ketika semua berangkat, dorm terasa sangat sepi. Sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka berkumpul bersama seperti tadi pagi, meski ramai tetapi terasa sangat hangat. Rasa hangat yang lama tidak pernah dirasakan oleh seorang Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun memang tinggal di dorm sendirian, karena belum adanya jadwal untuknya. Bahkan konferensi pers yang diadakan untuk mengenalkan dirinya saja masih beberapa hari lagi. Kyuhyun menelusuri tiap sudut Dorm. Kyuhyun menatap heran, ketika dia memasukki kamar salah satu hyungnya. Ada sebuah foto besar dirinya saat masih anak-anak terpajang disana. Bahkan disamping foto itu, terdapat sebuah lemari yang berisi semua barang kesukaannya saat masih kecil._

_"Hyung, dulu aku memang sangat menginginkan robot gundam itu." Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca melihat beberapa robot gundam kecil yang dulu sangat diinginkannya. Semua isi dari lemari itu, ternyata hadiah ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Sejak Kyuhyun meninggal, ternyata hyungdeul nya tidak pernah melewatkan ulang tahunnya. Bahkan sampai umurnya 18 tahun._

_"Hyung, kenapa kalian tidak merelakan kepergianku? Semua hal ini menyiksa ku dan juga diri kalian hyung." Kyuhyun menangis sambil tertunduk._

_"Aku akan membuat kalian melupakan dan merelakan ku hyung. Kalian harus bisa, hyung."_

**Chapter 3**

Beberapa hari kemudian, konferensi pers untuk mengenalkan Kyuhyun diadakan. Magnae baru dari Super Junior itu, mendapati penolakkan besar-besaran dari Elf dan juga dari internalnya Super Junior itu sendiri. Hyung yang mulai melunak, hanya beberapa orang saja. Hyungnya yang lain, tetap mendiamkan dan membenci Kyuhyun.

Tetapi Kyuhyun rela hidup kembali, bukan untuk menyerah, tetapi untuk membuat hyungdeulnya merelakan kepergiannya. Setelah perkenalan itu, kegiatan Kyuhyun di super junior mulai padat. Apalagi dengan adanya MV terbaru mereka yang merupakan MV debut dari Cho Kyuhyun. Di hadapan semua orang, hyungdeulnya berpura-pura baik. Tetapi jika sudah kembali ke Dorm, penyiksaan pun masih terjadi. Sampai saat ini pun, Kyuhyun masih makan sendirian. Dan membersihkan Dorm sendirian. Bahkan saat malam hari, Kyuhyun masih tidur beralaskan selimut tipis karena masih belum mendapat kasur. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak akan menyerah, apapun yang terjadi.

.

Sejak Super Junior menempati posisi pertama dalam sebuah tangga lagu. Sikap hyungdeulnya mulai berubah. Kyuhyun menyadari, bahwa perlahan dia akan diterima di dalam Super Junior. Dan saat memenangkan penghargaan itu, adalah saat Kyuhyun sepenuhnya diterima di Super Junior. Kyuhyun juga mulai mendekati hyungnya satu-persatu. Mencoba menggali informasi tentang Kyuhyun kecil yang meninggal. Dan alasan apa yang membuat hyungnya belum bisa melupakan Kyuhyun kecil yang telah tiada itu.

"Kyuhyun kecil kami, adalah sahabat kecil kami yang telah meninggal karena kesalahan kami." Eunhyuk menyahut sambil melihat lemari yang berisi barang-barang hadiah dari semua hyungnya.

"Kyuhyunnie kami punya kekebalan tubuh yang lemah sejak dilahirkan. Tetapi Kyunie, tetap ingin bermain dengan kami." Jawab Siwon ketika Kyuhyun bertanya tentang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu sering melarikan diri dari rumah untuk bertemu dengan kami, meski karena hal itu dia akan dikurung berhari-hari oleh orang tuanya. Kyunie tetap menemui kita untuk bermain." Jawab Donghae.

"Setelah Kyuhyun meninggal, mama membawaku pergi ke China. Itu dilakukannya agar aku dapat melupakkan kyunie dan mendapat teman baru. Tetapi janjiku kepada kyunie membuatku tidak dapat melupakkannya bahkan merelakkan kepergiannya." Jawab Hankyung.

"Kyuhyun meninggal karena keteledoran kami. Dia kami paksa mengambil bola yang ditendang sangat jauh olehku. Dan ketika menyadari Kyuhyun tidak juga kembali. Kamipun mencarinya, dan menemukan Kyuhyun kecil kita terjatuh ke jurang." Leeteuk menjawab sambil menangis.

"Orang tua Kyuhyun bahkan sempat memukulli kami, karena kamilah penyebab meninggalnya Kyuhyun. Karena kami memaksanya menggambil bola dan dia terjatuh," Yesung menyahut.

"Orang tua Hankyung hyung dan orang tuaku membawa kami keluar dari Korea dengan alasan membuat kami melupakan Kyuhyun dan memulai hidup baru. Tetapi orang tua kami salah, di Amerika aku justru menjadi sosok yang pembangkang dan sulit diatur. Itu karena aku masih merasa bersalah dengan kematian kyuhyun." Kibum menimpali.

"Andaikan saja aku yang mengambil bola itu, dan bukan Kyunie. Mungkin kita masih berada disini bersama Kyunie kecil kita." Ucap Shindong dengan sedikit menangis. Hampir semua yang ada di ruangan itu menangis. Bahkan ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah basah dengan airmata.

'Seperti inikah hidup kalian selama ini? Hyung, ini kesalahanku. Bukan salah kalian, aku yang terlalu bodoh sehingga dapat terjatuh ke jurang.' Kyuhyun mencoba menahan air matanya saat mendengar semua penjelasan dari hyung-hyungnya.

"Bukannya Kyuhyun terjatuh sendiri di jurang hyung? Kenapa kalian yang merasa bersalah. Bukankah itu salah Kyuhyun sendiri." Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan hyungdeul bahwa mereka tidak bersalah.

Heechul yang mendengar hal itu langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun terkejut dengan tindakan hyungnya itu. " YA!, jangan berani menyalahkan uri Kyuhyunnie. Dia masih kecil, dan dia juga lemah. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, yang salah itu kami. Bukan Kyunie kecil kami." Heechul mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kerah Kyuhyun saat Hankyung menenangkannya.

"Tapi..apa kalian tidak sadar? Kyuhyun mungkin tersiksa di Surga jika kalian terus bersikap seperti ini. Kalian selalu merayakan hari ulang tahunnya setiap tahun. Kalian menyiapkan sebuah kursi kosong untuk Kyuhyun. Kalian selalu bersikap bahwa Kyuhyun masih hidup dan kembali kepada kalian. Apa kalian sadar hah? Semua itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak tenang disana, KYUHYUN BERSEDIH MELIHAT KALIAN YANG MENYIA-NYIAKAN HIDUP SEPERTI INI, HYUNG." Kyuhyun berteriak sambil menangis.

"Kamu tidak berhak bicara seperti itu Kyuhyun. Uri Kyunie, akan sangat bahagia jika kami terus mengingatnya. Kamu belum mengenal uri Kyuhyunnie. Dia sangat menyayangi kami." Sungmin menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa kalian pernah meninggal? Kalian semua yang disini tidak tahu, bagaimana perasaan Kyuhyun jika kalian semua bersikap seperti ini. LUPAKAN ANAK BODOH ITU, ANAK BODOH YANG TERJATUH SENDIRI DARI JURANG DAN MENINGGAL. DIA MENINGGAL BUKAN KARENA KALIAN, DIA MENINGGAL KARENA DIA MEMANG BODOH. JANGAN LAGI MENGINGATNYA, RELAKAN DIA, HYUNG...k-kumohon. Biarkan dia tenang disana!" Kyuhyun tertunduk dan memegang lututnya. Tiba-tiba semua otot di tubuhnya melemah seketika. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun pingsan.

Beberapa orang yang menangis kini menggantinya dengan rasa terkejut karena Magnae mereka kini terjatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Wookie yang berada didekat Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri tubuh yang sudah lemah itu. Mungkin karena emosi yang meluap-luap dan kegiatan yang sangat padat, Kyuhyun akhirnya tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi untuk dapat berdiri tegak. Sosok itu terlalu lemah untuk seorang manusia 'baru', dia masih belum terbiasa menjadi manusia kembali.

Kangin lalu mengambil alih tubuh Kyuhyun, dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di atas sofa. Beberapa hyung sibuk melakukan segala cara agar magnae mereka sadarkan diri. Namun kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk dan panas tubuhnya semakin meninggi. Siwon kemudian menghubungi uisa pribadinya agar menangani Kyuhyun.

Tetapi yang peduli dengan keadaan Kyuhyun hanya beberapa hyungnya saja, kini masih di ruang yang sama saat mereka berkumpul terakhir kali 5 orang hyungnya terdiam.

"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja kan hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk ke Heechul yang masih sedikit marah karena kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia pantas mendapatkannya karena telah bicara kasar tentang uri kyuhyunnie." Jawab Heechul yang kemudian berdiri dan memeluk foto kyuhyun kecil. "Hyung, tidak akan memaafkan orang yang berani bicara kasar kepadamu, kyu!"

"Kata-kata Kyuhyun tentang uri Kyuhyunnie memang menyakitkan, tetapi itu ada benarnya juga hyung," sahut kibum sambil menatap foto Kyuhyun kecil dan berdiri di samping Heechul.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan melupakan uri kyunie. Karena kecerobohan kita, kyunie meninggal. Dan ini semua adalah balasan untuk kesalahan kami semua. Kami tidak akan melupakkannya." Jelas Yesung. Semua yang ada disana kembali hening, dan Eunhyuk masih terus terisak.

Tak lama kemudian uisa datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Uisa menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan, dan tertekan. Uisa memberi saran, agar seluruh member memperhatikan kesehatan masing-masing. Karena cuaca sedang tidak baik. Setelah memberikan resep obat, uisa pamit pulang. Sungmin masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

'Jika uri Kyuhyunnie masih hidup, mungkin dia akan seumuran kamu, kyu. Apakah dia juga tinggi seperti dirimu? Apakah dia bahagia disana? Mungkin kamu benar, kyu. Mungkin jika aku terus mengikatnya, Kyunie tidak akan bahagia disana. Cepat sembuh, kyu. Hyung ingin melihatmu tertawa kembali, hyung sudah merelakan Kyuhyunnie kecil kami. Karena kamu sudah hyung anggap Kyuhyunnie kecil kami,' batin Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan.

Satu hyung, sudah merelakkan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana dengan hyungdeul yang lain? Kapan mereka merelakkan kepergian Kyuhyun kecil?

TBC

Readeeeeer, mianhae tiap chapter masih terbilang sedikit. Author Masih belajar... harap dimaklumi ya chingu...

Review dari kalian masih di tunggu ya chingu, kalau g ada review..

Jadi berat buat author ngelanjutin lagi...dukungan dari kalian membantu author..

Jeongmal Ghamsahamnida..

*Bow

Balasan review

Chapter 1 n 2

Key-Yeong Gi-Key – gomawo uda review...ini d ushakan update secepatnya kok...cm tiap chapter masih sedikit..masih belajar chingu... *kagak ada yg tanya

Ratnasparkyu- gomawo uda review...uda d ceritakan kok d chapter ini, tp sebab yg bkin hyungdeul lbh merasa brsalah mgkn akan d critakan d ch slanjut nya..

Irmawks - gomawo uda review...cup cup cup...iya niyh, lagi pengen nyiksa kyu niyh *evil smirk..bwahaahhahaha

Kiki – gomawo uda review...ini uda d ushakan cepet update nya kok chingu..

kyuwook – siap lanjutkan...gomawo uda review...mgkn nantinya ff ku akan ttg friendship ato brothership chingu...*kagak ada yg tny #plak

cho-i chahyun- gomawo uda review...apa yg sebenarnya trjadi...eng ing eng...akan muncul d ch selanjut nya...*di lempar sendal sm kyu

mimi – gomawo uda review...ugh, jangan nangis ntr kyu jg ikt sedih loh... *angguk2 sm kyu

Febri – gomawo uda review lg chingu... di dlm ff, iya mereka tmen dari kecil...

bella – gomawo uda review...uda lama sih ide uda muncul, tp masih blm bs trlaksana...jeongmal gomawo...*bow bareng kyu

NienaKawaiii01122001 – gomawo uda review..ini uda kilat chingu...pake roket updet ny...kkk


	4. Chapter 4

_Tak lama kemudian uisa datang dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Uisa menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan, dan tertekan. Uisa memberi saran, agar seluruh member memperhatikan kesehatan masing-masing. Karena cuaca sedang tidak baik. Setelah memberikan resep obat, uisa pamit pulang. Sungmin masih menatap wajah Kyuhyun lekat-lekat._

'_Jika uri Kyuhyunnie masih hidup, mungkin dia akan seumur kamu, kyu. Apakah dia juga tinggi seperti dirimu? Apakah dia bahagia disana? Mungkin kamu benar, kyu. Mungkin jika aku terus mengikatnya, Kyunie tidak akan bahagia disana. Cepat sembuh, kyu. Hyung ingin melihatmu tertawa kembali, hyung sudah merelakan Kyuhyunnie kecil kami. Karena kamu sudah hyung anggap Kyuhyunnie kecil kami,' batin Sungmin sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sangat pelan. _

**Chapter 4**

Kyuhyun pulih dengan sangat cepat. Heechul masih saja kuat dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak menerima Kyuhyun. Kata-kata Kyuhyun saat itu, mungkin terlalu menyakiti hati Heechul. Sedangkan hyung yang lainnya, mulai bisa menerima Kyuhyun sedikit demi sedikit. Tetapi hanya sungmin, hyungnya yang mulai merelakkan Kyuhyun kecil. Kyuhyun melihat perhatian sungmin yang berubah. Sungmin sudah jarang masuk ke ruangan dimana barang-barang Kyuhyun kecil tersimpan. Dan Sungmin juga lebih banyak meluangkan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Disaat Heechul melarang Kyuhyun yang mencoba masuk ke dimana barang-barang Kyuhyun kecil tersimpan, Sungminlah yang membela Kyuhyun. Meski Sungmin tahu, menentang si Cinderella Super Junior itu sangat sulit, Sungmin tetap membela Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari ini, Semua memberdeul pergi ke Mokpo menyusul Donghae yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di Mokpo, terkecuali Heechul yang masih berada di Seoul karena dia masih memiliki jadwal. Abheojhi Donghae meninggal dunia, meski terlihat sangat terpukul, Donghae tetap tersenyum didepan para wartawan yang datang. Hal itu membuat memberdeul meringis, Donghae tidak ingin terlihat terlalu bersedih di depan pers. Mungkin ini kedua kali nya Donghae merasakan ditinggalkan orang yang sangat dia sayangi, pertama Kyuhyunnie kecil dan sekarang Abheojhi nya. Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang sedari tadi menutupi tangisannya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan melihat hal itu, menarik tangan Donghae dan membawanya masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar. Donghae yang kebingungan lalu bertanya kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ya...Kyu, apa yang kaulakukan? Di luar sedang banyak orang, tidak sopan jika aku pergi tiba-tiba seperti ini." Ucap Donghae yang berjalan ingin keluar kembali, tapi Kyuhyun kemudian menahannya di depan pintu dan menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

"Hyung, jika hyung ingin menangis, menangislah. Jangan berpura-pura." Ucap Kyuhyun langsung membuat airmata yang sempat ditahan Donghae langsung mendesak keluar. Donghae terduduk di depan pintu sambil menunduk, Kyuhyun pun ikut duduk disampingnya dan memeluk hyungnya itu erat-erat.

"Hyung, apa dahulu saat Kyunie kecil meninggal, Donghae hyung seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih tetap memeluk hyungnya itu. Tak ada jawaban dari Donghae, hanya anggukkan kecil yang dapat dirasakan Kyuhyun, bahwa hyungnya itu mengiyakan pertanyaannya.

"Hyung masih belum bisa merelakannya?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun itu pun hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan dari seorang Donghae.

"Hyung pasti sangat terluka, dua kali hyung ditinggalkan oleh orang yang hyung sayang. Tapi hyung, umur manusia tidak ada yang bisa menebaknya. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun kecil dan Abhoejhi hyung sendiri," semua perkataan Kyuhyun hanya dibalas dengan isakkan tangis yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Dulu ada Kyuhyunnie kecil, sekarang ada Ahjussi. Apa hyung sanggup tetap hidup di dalam bayang-bayang mereka? Apa hyung sanggup menjadikan mereka kambing hitam, jika suatu hari nanti terjadi apa-apa dengan hyung? Hyung..." hening sesaat, "relakan mereka hyung, biarkan mereka tenang disana. Semakin hyung mengikat mereka, maka mereka akan tetap berada di dalam bayang-bayang kehidupan hyung. Dan mereka tidak akan bahagia nantinya. Apa hyung mau? Bagaimana jika mereka merasakan kesedihan selama di surga karena hyung yang masih saja terpuruk dengan kematian mereka? Mereka berada di surga hyung, sedangkan hyung di bumi, mereka bisa melihat kita dari atas sana. Hyung, jebal...relakan mereka, biarkan mereka bahagia di surga." Kyuhyun berhenti bicara dan Donghae pun melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Kyu, Hyung merelakan mereka. Hyung ingin mereka bahagia, kyu." Ucap Donghae diikuti senyuman kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun.

'Hyung, gomawo,' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Heechul sempat datang ke Mokpo walaupun hanya dapat berada disana sebentar. Heechul datang untuk menyampaikan dukanya. Donghae tidak lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya di depan pers. Donghae sudah merelakan Kyuhyun kecil dan abhoejhi nya. Perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit bahagia, karena satu-persatu hyungnya dapat merelakan kepergiannya.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun dan memberdeul yang lain mendengar berita bahwa Heechul kecelakaan saat kembali dari Mokpo. Hari itu, member Super Junior memang sedang diuji dengan terjadinya 2 hal yang di luar kendali manusia. Member Super Junior berpamitan kepada Donghae dan Eomma nya, karena mereka semua akan menemui Heechul di rumah sakit. Setelah mendapat ijin, mereka semua segera meluncur ke rumah sakit tempat Heechul di rawat.

Tetapi sesampainya di rumah sakit, Heechul justru marah-marah. Heechul mengusir Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa. Kyuhyun ditemani Sungmin duduk di depan kamar Heechul.

"Syukurlah kalau Heechul hyung baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan setelah cukup hening sekian menit.

"Tahu dari mana kalau dia baik-baik saja? Bahkan kita belum sempat bertemu dengannya dan menanyakan keadaannya." Sahut sungmin heran.

"Heechul hyung masih sanggup berteriak sekeras itu kepadaku, itu artinya dia baik-baik saja hyung. Justru kalau dia diam saja saat melihatku, aku pasti langsung berfikir ada yang salah di otaknya saat kecelakaan," candaan Kyuhyun mendapat sentilan kecil di hidung yang dilakukan Sungmin.

"Benar juga. Kamu memang pintar. Tidak salah jika IQ mu tinggi." Ledek sungmin.

"Tentu saja hyung, magnae mu ini. Magnae paling tampan dan paling pintar. " Ucap Kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne..ne...Hyung percaya," Sungmin pun merangkul Kyuhyun.

.

.

Ternyata sewaktu di dalam ruangan rumah sakit Heechul, hyungdeul yang lain mencoba membujuk heechul untuk menerima Kyuhyun masuk. Tetapi sepertinya usaha itu sia-sia, mengingat Heechul justru melarang semua memberdeul yang memihak Kyuhyun menjenguknya. Dan selama Heechul dirawat di rumah sakit, hanya beberapa memberdeul saja yang datang menjenguk.

Bahkan saat Heechul keluar dari rumah sakit, Heechul masih saja melakukan penolakkan terhadap Kyuhyun. Selama ini, Kyuhyun sudah mengantongi keihklasan dari 4 hyungnya, yaitu sungmin, Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Kibum. Sedangkan hyungnya yang lain masih tetap bersikap seperti dulu. Masih mengganggap Kyuhyun kecil berada di tengah mereka. Mungkin kalau orang luar melihat mereka, orang-orang akan menganggap anggota Super Junior semua gila karena bicara dengan orang yang sudah meninggal. Tetapi semua member tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu ketika didepan kamera, tentunya mereka tidak ingin dianggap orang gila.

.

.

Malam ini Shindong, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk menghadiri acara Radio di Sukira. Sedangkan Siwon dan Hankyung sedang berada di China untuk sebuah acara TV di China. Dan Heechul yang kurang fit sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Kibum dan Donghae sedang keluar membeli keperluan Dorm. Sisa member yang tidak melakukan kegiatan sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Ryeowook sedang membaca bersama dengan Sungmin. Sedangkan Kangin dan Yesung sedang berada di depan TV. Yesung merasakan rasa yang tidak biasa, tetapi dia tutupi dengan menonton TV, meski sebenarnya pikiran sedang tidak berada disana. Yesung entah kenapa, dia mengkhawatirkan hyung dan dongsaengdeulnya yang sedang tidak di dalam Dorm. Malam ini, perasaannya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Tidak berapa lama Kangin memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung, kenapa semakin lama mengenal Kyuhyun aku semakin melihat banyak kemiripan dari uri kyunie? Sifat evil nya, dia membenci sayuran, dia suka bermain game, dan satu lagi yang sangat membuatku yakin kalau dia Kyuhyunnie kecil kita...Dia, dia tahu bahwa dulu Kyunie kecil pernah kehilangan kaset game favoritnya dan yang menemukannya kembali itu aku." Ucap Kangin kepada Yesung. Sungmin dan Wookie langsung menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar kata-kata Kangin barusan.

Di dalam kamar, Heechul yang tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil, terbangun dari tidurnya. Heechul menuju pintu kamarnya untuk membukanya, tetapi keinginannya itu tertunda karena mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Kangin. Heechul mencuri dengar pembicaraan semua dongsaengnya dari balik pintu.

"Mungkin dia tahu dari yang lainnya," jawab Yesung santai sambil terus menatap TV. Sebenarnya Yesung juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Kangin. Tetapi dia tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu. Yesung yakin sekali bahwa Kyuhyunnie kecilnya sudah meninggal, karena Yesung dan teman-temannya melihat sendiri saat-saat terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum di kremasi. Dan abu Kyuhyun masih berada ditempat terakhir saat Yesung datang mengunjunginya.

"Tapi, hyung ingat kan? Aku pernah menanyakan hal itu kepada hyung, dan kepada yang lainnya. Tapi tidak ada yang merasa memberitahukan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak tahu kalau aku yang menemukan kaset game itu." Penjelasan Kangin kali ini membuat semua yang ada di ruang tengah berkumpul dan membicarakan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya hyung, aku juga merasakan hal itu. Kyuhyun tahu sekali bahwa Eunhyuk sangat suka dengan susu Strawberry." Sahut Ryeowook. Mendengar penjelasan Ryeowook semua orang langsung menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Wookie-ah, semua orang tahu kalau Eunhyuk sangat suka dengan susu Strawberry. Kan hal itu bukan rahasia lagi. Jangankan Kyuhyun, Elf saja tahu kalau si Monkey itu suka dengan susu Strawberry." Jelas Kangin.

"Tetapi hyung, bukankah kesamaan Kyuhyun dengan Kyunie kecil kita terlalu banyak." Kali ini Sungmin ikut bicara. "Dan perasaan itu juga sama hyung, aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi Kyuhyunnie kecil kami."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaan kalian saja. Sudah kubilang, Kyuhyunnie kecil kita sudah meninggal. Biarkan dia tenang disana, relakan dia. Hyung ingin dia bahagia disana, kalian juga ingin dia bahagia kan di surga? Maka relakan dia. Hyung sudah merelakannya."

Mendengar hal itu, Heechul jatuh perlahan ke lantai. Dia memang mulai menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tetapi jika mengingat Kyuhyun pernah mengatai Kyunie kecilnya, Heechul menjadi kembali membencinya. Tapi Heechul juga merasakan apa yang dikatakan Yesung, Kangin, Wookie, dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang mirip dengan Kyunie kecil. Tiba-tiba Heechul kebingungan mencari Handphonenya

"Ah, pabo. Kenapa dari dulu aku tidak menggunakan cara ini saja." Ucapnya sambil menekan tombol di Handphone dan mendekatkan ketelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, Min Ri ya. Apa kau masih berada di USA?"

'_Ne, aku masih di USA. Waeyo Heechul-ah?'_

"Ingatkah dulu kamu pernah cerita bahwa temanmu bisa membuat rekayasa foto dewasa dari foto anak-anak? Temanmu itu, yang biasanya membantu anak-anak yang hilang sejak kecil dan dia dapat membuat rekayasa foto dewasanya. Apa kau ingat itu eoh?"

'_Ne, aku ingat. Kau perlu bantuannya Heechul-ah?'_

"Ne, Min ri. Fotonya akan aku kirim sekarang. Gomapta Min Ri."

'_Ne, Chullie-ah. Choenmaneyo.'_

"Kira-kira kapan aku dapatkan hasilnya?"

'_Besok siang sudah bisa Chullie-ah.'_

"Gomawo, jeongmal gomawo Min Ri ya." Tanpa aba-aba Heechul langsung mengirimkan foto Kyuhyunnie kecilnya lewat email. Dan besok dia akan tahu kenyataannya, apakah Kyuhyun ini Kyunie kecilnya atau bukan.

.

.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di Sukira tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa Yesung sudah merelakannya. Hatinya sangat senang mengetahui itu, dan selama di Sukira dia sangat bersemangat. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat bersemangat. Sehingga membuat Leeteuk keheranan.

"Kyu, malam ini kau semangat sekali. Waeyo? Apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Leeteuk ke Kyuhyun, ketika sedang break iklan.

"Aniyo hyung, aku merasa biasa saja." Jawab Kyuhyun diikuti dengan senyumannya.

"Aigooo, mungkin Kyuhyunnie baru saja memenangkan sebuah game, hyung!" sahut Shindong.

"Hal lain apalagi yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum bahagia selain game," ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung mendapatkan death glare dari kyuhyun.

"Ada hal lain yang membuatku sangat bahagia." Jawab Kyuhyun yang masih belum melepaskan tatapannya dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku mempunyai hyungdeul yang sangat menyayangiku," Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Shindong dan Leeteuk yang berada didekatnya.

"Aku? Kamu tidak ingin memelukku Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu sangat bau hyuk hyuk." Canda Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat jitakkan kecil dari Eunhyuk. Dan tawa pun terdengar dari keempat orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan itu.

.

.

Malam ini acara di Sukira pun telah usai. Kyuhyun, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong memasukki mobil dan berniat menuju Dorm untuk pulang. Setelah memasang headsetnya Kyuhyun pun tertidur tidak lama kemudian. Sedangkan yang lainnya pun mulai sedikit mengantuk, tetapi mereka tidak dapat tertidur. Entahlah, ada perasaan tidak enak yang dirasakan Shindong, Leeteuk, dan Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun yang notabene bukan manusia seutuhnya tidak dapat merasakan hal itu, dia justru terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, ban mobil tiba-tiba mengalami letusan dan membuat mobil kehilangan kendali. Mobil berguling-guling beberapa kali. Leeteuk, Shindong, dan Eunhyuk yang masih tersadar mencari pegangan untuk menahan goncangan. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur, dia terlempar keluar dari mobil.

Ketika mobil berhenti, Shindong dan Eunhyuk pun membantu Leeteuk yang terlihat mengalami luka parah. Leeteuk sempat tidak sadarkan diri sementara waktu, tetapi saat Shindong menepuk pipinya pelan. Leeteuk pun kembali sadarkan diri. Manager hyung mencoba tenang dan menghubungi ambulance. Tetapi Leeteuk menyadari sesuatu, Kyuhyun tidak berada didekatnya.

Shindong dan Eunhyuk pun kemudian mencari Kyuhyun. Dan eunhyuk menemukan sesosok orang yang sedang terbaring 20meter dari mobil yang terguling. Eunhyuk pun langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh itu. Tubuh itu, tubuh Kyuhyun yang tertekuk sedemikian rupa.

Eunhyuk mencoba tetap mempertahankan kesadaran Kyuhyun, tetapi sepertinya mustahil. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Goncangan yang diberikan di tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya tidak lagi mendapat respon.

.

.

Setelah kecelakaan itu, semua memberdeul Super Junior segera berkumpul di rumah sakit. Eunhyuk dan Shindong yang hanya mengalami luka memar sedang menunggui sang leader yang sedang menjalani operasi kecil untuk menjahit luka-lukanya. Sedangkan magnae mereka, mengalami koma. Kondisinya sangat kritis.

'Jangan pergi dulu Kyuhyun-ah, jangan tinggalkan hyung seperti kyunie kecil,' ucap Yesung yang masih belum bangkit dari posisinya yang terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit. Sedangkan member lainnya terpencar di sudut rumah sakit. Mereka sedang menguatkan hati mereka masing-masing dengan kejadian tidak terduga ini. Di depan kamar Leeteuk, Heechul berdiri menggenggam Ponselnya. Berharap dia mendapatkan hasil foto Kyunie lebih cepat. Hati Heechul bergejolak, dia berharap foto itu tidak mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi jika memang foto itu mirip, benarkah Kyunie hidup kembali? Tetapi bagaimana mungkin? Jika Kyuhyun benar Kyunie kecilnya, berarti dia bukanlah hyung yang baik. Mereka tidak dapat menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik sehingga mengalami hal ini.

'Hyung tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi kyu. Jebal..bangunlah, jangan buat kami semua menyesal karena kehilanganmu,' batin Heechul yang meremas ponselnya. Batinnya ingin berteriak dan menyesali ini semua. Tetapi, Heechul sadar betul dimana dia berada sekarang.

.

.

"Kyuhyun," dewa memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap air, di dalam air terpampang keadaan semua hyungdeulnya. Dia tidak punya perasaan yang dimiliki manusia lagi. Meski pun hatinya sangat sedih melihat Hyungdeulnya mengkhawatirkannya, meskipun perasaannya sangat sedih tetapi air mata tidak akan jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun yang notabene sudah menjadi roh kembali.

.

.

.

Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Apa roh yang dihidupkan kembali bisa kembali meninggal? Apa Kyuhyun akan merasakan meninggal untuk yang kedua kalinya?

.

.

.

TBC

_Chingu, mungkin besok hari minggu Author gak bisa update Chapter 5, di usahakan senin author update chapter 5 ya chingu...gak papa kan? _

_*Puppy eyes.._

_Readeeeeer, mianhae tiap chapter masih terbilang sedikit. Author Masih belajar... harap dimaklumi ya chingu..._

_Review dari kalian masih di tunggu ya chingu, kalau g ada review.._

_Jadi berat buat author ngelanjutin lagi...dukungan dari kalian membantu author.._

_Author pengen curcol dikit niyh._

_Evil From Heaven ini ff pertama author setelah mungkin 9 tahun nggak nulis lagi._

_Dulu author penulis serabutan di majalah-majalah. Tapi karena majalah dengan cerita uda agak berkurang, dan author juga sempat ditentang sama ortu untuk nggak menulis lagi._

_Alasannya, jadi penulis itu bukan pekerjaan tetap. Dan nggak bisa di andalkan._

_Tapi sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, author menjadi reader dari FF yang tersebar dimana-mana. Tiba-tiba memunculkan keinginan author buat menulis lagi._

_Dan 2 bulan ini, author kerja jadi assisten penulis. Bikin keinginan author buat nulis lagi makin besar. Tapi awalnya author sempet bimbang, gimana kalo ortu author tahu author nulis lagi? Yach itu urusan belakangan, kalo ketahuan ya minta maaf, tapi nanti auhtor bakal nyuri-nyuri waktu buat ngetik lagi.*piss eomma appa_

_Jadi, review dari kalian sangat mendukung author. Antara keinginan author nulis lagi atau ikuti kata ortu yang brenti nulis. Author g akan hiatus d EFH, meski nyolong-nyolong waktu, author janji akan bikin Evil From Heaven ini tamat. Coz author juga tahu, gimana rasanya baca FF yang nggak tamat-tamat. Hehehehe_

_Mungkin minggu depan EFH uda tamat, author g mau lama-lama update..._

_Jeongmal Ghamsahamnida.._

_*Bow_

_ elraflukha_

Balasan Review Chapter 3

**widyawati** – gomawo uda review chingu..byk crita ttg friendship n brothership ttg SJ, n salah satu FF yg menginspirasi aku mang FF nya Iyagi7154. Dari iyagi eonni aku juga belajar banyak sifat dari member SJ..kalo cerita sendiri krna aku bnyk baca FF yg tokoh utama Kyuhyunnya meninggal.. T.T makanya aku pgn bkin crita, gimana kalo kyu hidup lg...

**Cho Sangmi**- gomawo, d ushakan update ny pake roket kok chingu...kl secepat kilat, masih belum bisa...q blm pnjem kilat nya dewa zeus...kkkk

**park ahrin** – ne chingu, gomawo uda review...

**cho kyuqie** – gomawo uda review..ne..ne...super kilat kok..

**NienaKawaiii01122001**– gomawo ude review...jeongmal gomawo..*bow, uda ganti baju blm? Hehe...tpi UAS nya bisa kn ngerjainnya chingu? Semoga dapat hasil yg memuaskan y

**cho kyuri** – gomawo uda review chingu, krn di bumi bukan tempat nya kyuhyun chingu...waduh, bahaya niyh, antara hepi ending atau sad ending y? Abis pk d todong pake begituan...kkkk

**SunakumaKYUMIN** – tuh oppadeul, dengerin kata sunakumaKYUMIN, harus di relain kyunie kecilnya..kasian kyunie kalau gk bisa reinkarnasi...*marahin oppadeul bareng kyu...gomawo uda review chingu..

**Febri **– Review tetap kayaknya...gomawo chingu...siap laksanakan...

**riekyumidwife** – meninggal wktu masih kecil dan masih blm bs reinkarnasi krn, masih ada yg blm merelakannya..gomawo uda review...

**Kikyu** **RKY** - *pukul yesung, kenapa km pabo2? #dilempar clouds... jgn salahkan Yesung nya, salahkan yg author, knp Yesung di buat kayak bgtu? Gomawo uda review..

**Blackyuline** CH 2 – kalo soal kronologinya nanti di critain kok di chptr slanjutnya, gomawo uda jd pe-review tetap

**Blackyuline** CH 3 – ini uda dipanjangin, kalo panjang2 nanti aku nyolong2 ngetiknya bingung..sedikit, tapi sering aku update deh...

**lyELF** – kalo flsh back ttg masa lalu mreka mgkn net chptr di flsh back, mgkn next chptr bakal an isi nya flash back trus ttg masa kecil mereka..

**sakura** **himawari** – diushakan tiap hari update y chingu..gomawo uda review..

**kiki** – gk lama kok chingu...ini uda update lg...

**gyu1315** – gomawo, aku emang spesialis nulis fantasy..hehe..kayaknya pernah chingu, aku jg suka nntn anime, meski gk sering..tapi, author ini pikunnya gk ketulungan, suka lupa nama2 nya yg main, tapi kalo uda di ceritain pasti tau..aku gk mw bikin FF yg g bisa aku selesain kok chingu, pasti aku buat tamat...meski harus nyolong2 waktu buat ngetik...

**Shinka**- reinkarnasi itu biasanya roh yg uda mati, diberi kehidupan baru lagi..untuk terlahir jadi anak bayi dan memulai kehidupan yg barunya...

**Kyk** – siap laksanakan komandan... ini uda d lanjut kok chingu..


	5. Chapter 5

"_Kyuhyun," dewa memanggil Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap air, di dalam air terpampang keadaan semua hyungdeulnya. Dia tidak punya perasaan yang dimiliki manusia lagi. Meski pun hatinya sangat sedih melihat Hyungdeulnya mengkhawatirkannya, meskipun perasaannya sangat sedih tetapi air mata tidak akan jatuh dari mata Kyuhyun yang notabene sudah menjadi roh kembali._

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

"Kyuhyun," panggilan kedua dari dewa akhirnya dapat membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ekspresi.

"Penjaga di surga sudah lelah melihat kamu bolak-balik dunia manusia dan surga." Kata-kata dari dewa itu membuat sebuah senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Ahjussi, aku hanya ingin tinggal disini sebentar," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi? Ya! Choi Kyuhyun-ssi, sejak kapan aku menjadi Ahjussimu?" bentak dewa itu.

"Hmm, panggilan dewa tidak cocok denganmu ahjussi. Dewa-dewa yang lainnya sangat terlihat tua dan beribawa, sedangkan dirimu, mirip dengan appaku. Jadi ku panggil ahjussi saja ya? Ne, ahjussi?" Kyuhyun memasang puppy eyes nya di hadapan dewa itu.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan," meski bicara seperti itu, dewa itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ne ahjussi, semua orang disana memanggilku seperti itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke dalam air yang di dalamnya terpampang wajah hyungdeulnya. "Meskipun kadang aku tidak sopan, mereka tetap menyayangiku. Aku ini kan tampan, benar kan ahjussi? Appo..." tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat pukulan dikepalanya.

"Ya, sampai kapan kau disini? Kasihan hyungdeulmu, mereka khawatir dengan keadaanmu." Tanya dewa itu.

"Jebal, ijinkan aku disini dulu ahjussi. Aku memang sengaja melakukan ini, aku ingin melihat mereka dari atas sini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Hanya dirimu Kyu, roh yang memilih kembali ke surga setelah kembali menjadi manusia."

"Wah, berarti aku langka." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senang.

"Aniyo, bukan langka. Tapi pembuat kerusuhan. Kau datang kembali ke surga dengan tiba-tiba dan sekarang tidak ingin kembali ke bumi. Apa itu bukan pembuat kerusuhan namanya?" jelas dewa.

"Ani, aku pasti kembali kesana. Tugasku kan belum selesai. Masih ada hyungku yang belum merelakanku. Lagi pula aku masih ingin bersama mereka. Saat kecelakaan itu, aku sendiri sempat ketakutan. Aku takut meninggal untuk kedua kalinya, aku takut kali ini mereka akan semakin terluka. Tetapi ketika aku tahu aku hanya koma dan suatu saat aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku itu, aku menjadi sedikit lega. Dan evil di dalam diriku tiba-tiba keluar, aku ingin melihat bagaimana mereka mengkhawatirkanku selama aku koma. Appo.." lagi-lagi kepala Kyuhyun mendapat jitakkan kecil dari dewa. " Ya ahjussi, bagaimana jika kepalaku mengalami gegar otak?"

"Ya...ya..ya...kamu sudah mengalaminya, apa kau lupa kalau dirimu itu memang sudah meninggal. Bagaimana mungkin roh bisa gegar otak?" jelas dewa. Dan hanya disambut tawa yang sangat keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Ahjussi, jebal.. ijinkan aku bermain-main disini 4 hari saja. Setelah itu aku akan kembali ke tubuh itu." pinta Kyuhyun. "Aku sedikit rindu dengan tempat ini. Tapi ahjussi, itu bukan berarti aku ingin disini selamanya. Aku juga ingin reinkarnasi."

"Ne, terserah dirimu Kyuhyun."

.

.

'chulie ya, hasilnya sudah aku kirim.'

"Oh, ne. Jeongmal Gomawo Min Ri ya." Heechul mematikan ponselnya, dan kemudian langsung memeriksa emailnya. Setelah dia mendownload foto yang dikirimkan oleh MinRi, Heechul langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Andwae..Dia bukan Kyuhyunnie kecil kami." Rancau Heechul sambil berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Hankyung yang berada di dekat Heechul pun keheranan, Hankyung mengambil Ponsel Heechul. Di dalam Ponsel itu, Hankyung melihat foto Kyuhyun.

'Kapan Kyuhyun berpose seperti ini? Apa ini foto sebelum debutnya Kyuhyun?' batin Hankyung. Lalu menyusul Heechul yang sedang menangis menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca di luar kamar.

"Waeyo Heenim? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun hingga kau menangis? Meski Kyuhyun belum sadar dari koma nya, tetapi keadaan Kyuhyun sudah lebih stabil." Jelas Hankyung saat Heenim memelukknya.

"Kyuhyun...hiks, dia Kyuhyunnie kecil kita, Hanieee..." Penjelasan Heechul membuat mata Hangkyung membesar.

"Jangan bercanda Heenim. Kyunie kecil kita sudah meninggal. Kita semua tahu itu."

"A-aku mengirim foto Kyunie kecil ke Amerika. Aku meminta tolong temanku untuk merubah foto Kyunie kecil menjadi foto dewasa. Dan di foto itu, foto yang baru saja dikirim oleh temanku, terdapat foto Kyuhyun. DIA KYUHYUNIE KECIL KITA HANIE." Teriakkan Heechul membuat semua hyungdeul yang berkumpul disana terkejut setengah mati. Kini mereka dihadapkan pada posisi yang sama seperti dahulu. Mereka hampir kehilangan Magnae kesayangan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka merasakan rasa terpukul karena ketika langit memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali, tetapi mereka justru membuat Kyuhyun celaka kembali.

"Aku memang hyung yang tidak becus, aku tidak dapat menjaga dia." Yesung untuk kali ini tidak dapat lagi menahan perasaannya. Wookie yang masih terus terisak di peluk oleh Shindong. Sedangkan Eunhyuk menangis sambil memegang kepalanya, penyesalan menghampiri dirinya. Kibum mennagis dalam diam, sambil tetap menatap ekspresi dari hyungdeulnya. Kibum berfikir, dia tidak boleh terbawa emosi. Yang dia inginkan hanya melihat magnae nya kembali membuka matanya.

Donghae berlari ke arah taman sambil menangis, Siwon yang menyadari hal itu mengikutinya dari belakang. Sungmin bangkit, menatap Kyuhyun dari balik kaca sambil mengelus kaca tersebut seolah dia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hyung mohon, kembalilah Kyuhyunnie. Bukalah matamu." Sungmin mencoba menegarkan hatinya. Masih banyak hyung dan dongsaengnya yang membutuhkan orang yang masih berdiri tegak. Sungmin sadar dia tidak boleh melemah, dia harus tetap berdiri tegak untuk dijadikan tumpuan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

.

.

Flashback

"_Ya! Siapa kamu?" tanya Kangin ke salah seorang anak kecil yang mengambil jebakan burungnya._

"_Mau apa kau? Ingin melepaskan burung hasil tanggkapan kami ya?" sahut Eunhyuk yang berada di sampingnya. Sedangkan Shindong, Leeteuk dan Donghae segera berlari mendekati anak kecil itu._

"_Mianhae hyung, kyunie hanya kasihan pada burung itu." Sahut anak kecil yang bernama Kyuhyun itu. Meski dilarang dia tetap berusaha mengeluarkan burung itu._

"_Sudah kubilang jangan dilepaskan, itu makan siang kita." Teriak Donghae._

"_Tapi hyung, burung itu.." Kyuhyun kecil sedikit menangis melihat burung itu._

"_Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada uri Kyuhyunnie hingga dia menangis," anak kecil cantik bernama Heechul itu datang membela Kyuhyun._

"_Tenang Heenim, kau ini pemarah sekali. Sepertinya mereka tidak menganggu Kyunie, justru Kyunie yang membuat mereka marah." Hankyung menenangkan Heechul. Dilihat dari ekspresinya saja Hankyung tahu, pasti Kyunie yang membuat mereka marah._

"_Annyeong, Siwon Imnida. Mianhae kalau magnae kami membuat kalian marah. Kalian tinggal dimana? Kami tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya." Siwon mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya._

"_Anak itu ingin mengambil makan siang kami," tunjuk shindong ke arah Kyuhyun kecil yang masih berusaha mengeluarkan burung itu._

"_Mianhae atas ulah Magnae kami, kalian belum menjawab pertanyaan kami sebelumnya. Kalian tinggal dimana? Kenapa kami belum pernah bertemu dengan kalian?" Lanjut Sungmin._

"_Kami, hmm...maaf kalau kami masuk ke daerah taman ini diam-diam." Jawab Eunhyuk._

"_Kami tinggal di perkampungan dekat pantai, kami bosan dengan memakan ikan. Maka dari itu kami mencoba menjebak burung atau ayam untuk kami makan." Ucap Kangin._

"_Tetapi karena di tempat kami susah mendapatkan burung, maka kami mencoba masuk ke taman di komplek ini. Mianhae, kami sadar posisi kami. Kami ini orang miskin yang tidak pantas masuk ke kawasan elit ini." Leeteuk membungkukkan badannya diikuti temannya yang lain._

"_Kami tidak akan kemari lagi, jadi jebal jangan laporkan kami ke penjaga."Pinta Shindong._

"_Kami tidak pernah berfikir untuk melaporkan kalian. Kami hanya ingin berkenalan dengan kalian." Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Shindong. "Sungmin imnida, kalian siapa? Apa harus kupanggil hyung, atau dongsaeng?" tanya sungmin dengan sangat ramah dan memamerkan senyumannya yang paling imut._

"_Imutnya..." Shindong, donghae, dan Eunhyuk berucap bersama saat melihat Sungmin._

"_Aku Leeteuk, ini Shindong, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kangin. Apa kalian tidak malu berteman dengan kami? Kami ini anak miskin dan kami bau. Bahkan berdiri sejajar dengan kalian saja kami tidak pantas." Ucap Leeteuk merendahkan diri._

"_Jangan bicara begitu teeuki hyung. Kita tidak serendah itu." Sahut Kangin dengan nada tinggi._

"_Kalian ini apa-apaan? Kami hanya ingin berteman dengan kalian, kenapa yang satu justru merendahkan dirinya, sedangkan yang satu lagi berteriak tidak setuju dengan kata-katanya." Jelas Heechul._

"_Heenim benar, maukah kalian berteman dengan kami. Kami juga bosan tinggal disini, lain kali bisakah kita bermain ke pantai bersama kalian?" tanya Hankyung dengan senyuman khas-nya._

"_Hmmm...Ne." jawab Donghae pelan, dan Donghae langsung mendapat death glare dari Kangin. Tetapi Donghae hanya bisa diam saja._

_Seseorang yang sedari tadi diam saja dibelakang Siwon langsung membantu Kyuhyun melepaskan burung itu. Dia berjongkok sambil menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Sudah hyung bilang, kalau kamu butuh bantuan hyung. Kamu bisa minta tolong kepada hyung, jangan berusaha sendirian. Arra?" Ucap Kibum yang akhirnya dapat melepaskan burung itu._

"_Gomawo bummie hyung, horeee... Burung kecil, terbanglah yang jauh. Jangan datang lagi ketempat ini ya. Nanti kamu bisa dijebak oleh mereka lagi." Tunjuk Kyuhyun kecil ke arah Eunhyuk, Leeteuk, Kangin, Donghae, dan Shindong._

_Mendengar celetukkan polos dari Kyuhyun kecil, semua yang berada disana tertawa bersama. Dan persahabatan mereka dimulai dari hari itu. Mereka sering sekali bertemu dan bermain di taman itu. Terkadang mereka juga pergi ke pantai untuk bermain voli, bermain bola, menangkap ikan, dan membakar ikan bersama. Meskipun Siwon, Kyuhyun, Heechul, Hankyung, Kibum, dan Sungmin dari keluarga yang cukup berada mereka tidak malu dan tidak takut terkena sinar matahari saat di pantai. _

_._

_._

_Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Siwon, dan Siwon mengundang mereka untuk makan siang bersama di restoran. Tetapi sempat terjadi debat, karena Leeteuk, Sungmin, Shindong, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Hankyung ingin makan di kedai kecil saja. Karena mereka tahu betul, jika Siwon mengajak mereka makan, pasti di restoran berbintang. Sedangkan beberapa dari mereka tidak bisa cara memakai sendok dan garpu dengan benar. Dan makanan di restoran berbintang itu selalu sedikit, kalau komentar yang ini kalian tahu siapa yang berkomentar bukan? Yup, Shindong dan Eunhyuk. Mereka lebih suka memakan dengan sumpit dan sendok, tidak perlu tata krama, dan makanannya banyak._

"_Andweee, aku tidak suka makan disana. Sudah kubilang, makanan disana tidak cukup untuk perut gendutku ini." Ucap shindong yang tidak suka dengan ide siwon._

"_Aku juga setuju dengan Shindong, hyung aku ingin makan sambil tertawa dan bercanda. Kalau makan di restoran itu, aku akan diam saja seperti patung. Sangat membosankan hyung." Ucapan Kibum langsung membuat semuanya menatap Kibum. Namja kecil yang biasanya lebih memilih diam dan ikut saja, kali ini mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dan entah kenapa, begitu mendengar kata-kata Kibum, Siwon langsung setuju dengan ide untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya hanya di kedai kecil._

_._

_._

_Sesampainya di kedai, mereka lalu langsung memesan makanan. Shindong dan Eunhyuk tidak menyia-nyiakan moment ini. Mereka adalah pemesan paling banyak daripada yang lainnya. Sambil menunggu pesanan yang datang, mereka saling berbincang-bincang. Dan mereka mendengar teriakkan dari arah dapur. Dasar Siwon, yang sifatnya terlalu seperti super hero, dia langsung berlari ke arah dapur dan melihat seorang anak seumuran Kibum menangis. Ryeowook, nama anak kecil itu Ryeowook dan dia sedang kesakitan. Sepertinya tangannya sedikit melepuh. Dan disini, hanya ada dia seorang diri. Siwon lalu mendekati Ryeowook dan memegang tangan kanan Ryeowook yang terluka._

"_Wookie-ah, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya anak yang lebih besar, dia datang sambil menaruh nampan. Yesung, nama anak itu yang langsung melihat Siwon dan semua temannya yang langsung memenuhi dapur._

"_K-kalian siapa?" tanya Yesung._

"_Kami pelanggan di meja sana," tunjuk Leeteuk,"Teman kami mendengar anak ini berteriak kesakitan, sepertinya tangannya terkena luka bakar." Lanjut Leeteuk._

"_Wookie, dimana ahjumma? Kenapa kau sendirian di dapur? Meski kamu suka sekali memasak, tetapi kamu masih belum mampu memasak dalam porsi banyak seperti ini. Dan mianhae, menganggu kalian. Kurasa Wookie-ah hanya terluka kecil. Silahkan kembali ke tempat kalian, kami akan segera mengantarkan makanannya." Saat Yesung bicara panjang lebar, dan semua yang berada disana hanya bisa diam._

"_Ahjumma sedang membeli minyak, dia lupa kalau persediaan minyak habis, hyung." Jelas Wookie dengan mata sedikit berair._

"_Hyung, kau punya salep untuk luka bakar?" tanya Kyuhyun ke Sungmin. Namja kecil itu, sepertinya sangat peduli kepada semua orang yang terluka. Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin kembali ke tempat dia meletakkan tasnya terakhir kali. Dan Sungmin berlari kecil memberikan salep itu ke Kyuhyun. Sungmin memang menyediakan salep, dan obat-obatan, karena Sungmin tahu betul Dongsaeng dan Hyungnya sering terluka, dan Sungmin menyiapkan semua supaya tidak sulit mencari jika sewaktu-waktu mereka memerlukannya. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok dan memberikan salep ke tangan kecil Wookie. Wookie terlihat sedikit kesakitan saat salep mengenai tangannya._

"_Umur kamu berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun ke wookie sambil tetap mengoleskan salep itu._

"_Delapan tahun, kamu?" Wookie mulai melupakan rasa sakit ditangannya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun._

"_Aku Tujuh tahun, tapi kamu sangat kecil dibandingkan aku hyung. Padahal aku ini lebih muda daripada mu, tetapi kau terlihat lebih kecil dariku. " ucapan Kyuhyun ditutup dengan lidahnya yang setengah keluar meledek Ryeowook. Semua yang berada disana tertawa kecil. Magnae mereka memang selalu bisa membuat keadaan berubah. Meski kadang kata-katanya sedikit menyakitkan, tetapi dia tetap menggemaskan._

_._

_._

_Pertemuan ke tigabelas namja kecil itu, menjadi awal dari persahabatan yang kekal selamanya. Mereka membuat sebuah janji, untuk selalu bersama. Saling mendukung satu sama lainnya, dan saling membantu._

Flashback End.

.

.

"Yah ketahuan deh," ucap Kyuhyun dari langit saat melihat hyungdeulnya mengetahui bahwa dia Kyuhyunnie kecilnya. Kyuhyun duduk sambil memeluk lututnya, hampir menenggelamkan seluruh kepalanya kedalam lututnya.

"Ada apa lagi Kyu?" tanya dewa sambil sedikit melongo.

"Hyungdeul tahu kalau aku Kyuhyun kecil, Teknologi jaman sekarang semakin canggih. Mana ada cara seperti itu? Merubah foto anak kecil menjadi foto dewasa, supaya tahu jika dewasa nanti wajahnya akan seperti apa. Fyuh, aku harus apa? " rancau Kyuhyun yang masih dalam posisi sama.

"Toh kalau mereka tahu, saat kamu kembali. Mereka akan melupakannya, Kyu." Mendengar pernyataan dewa, Kyuhyun langsung sedikit melotot. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mulai melupakan kalau setelah kepergiannya nanti, tidak akan ada hyung yang mengingatnya pernah datang ke dunia. Apa dia akan kesepian nantinya? Kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, meskipun mereka akan melupakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akan segera bereinkarnasi, jadi dia tidak akan kesepian, meskipun akan sulit awalnya tapi Kyuhyun akan tetap dengan tujuan awalnya. Membuat hyungdeul melupakan dan merelakannya.

"Cukup melamunnya Kyu, meskipun kamu melamun atau pun tidak. Aku masih dapat mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiranmu, apa kau lupa kalau aku ini dewa. Apa yang tidak ku ketahui? Aku mengetahui semua yang ada di dunia ini." Jelas sang dewa yang langsung duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"Tapi dewa, saat aku sadar dari koma nanti mereka pasti langsung memelukku dengan erat. Bagaimana jika aku meninggal kembali karena tidak dapat bernafas." Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun mulai sedikit tertular Ryeowook karena terlalu sering bersamanya.

"Mana ada hal seperti itu, tubuhmu koma itu juga karena rohmu yang keluar dengan seendirinya. Kenapa IQ mu tiba-tiba menjadi turun sebanyak itu, kyu? Biasanya kepandaianmu itu adalah hal yang sangat kau banggakan. Apa karena kecelakaan itu, otakmu jadi sedikit bermasalah?" tanya dewa sambil sedikit meledek Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya bukan otakku yang bermasalah, tetapi otak ahjussi." Kepala yang sedari tadi tertutup lutut itu mulai menyembul keluar diikuti dengan evil smirk yang membuat dewa gemas dan kemudian mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Appo," teriak Kyuhyun dan mulai berlari meninggalkan dewa, "Aku titip hyungdeul ya, Ahjussi. Aku ingin bermain-bermain dengan penjaga pintu langit, kemarin mereka sempat membuatku kesal, dan hari ini mereka tidak akan dapat lari lagi dari Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlari menjauhi sang dewa.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani mengganggu mereka, Kyu." Tetapi sepertinya kata-kata dewa tidak lagi dapat didengar Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, "Ah, anak itu selalu dapat dengan cepat merubah kesedihannya menjadi tawa. Kyuhyun, aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan senyuman itu masih terkembang sempurna di wajahmu Kyuhyun." Ucap sang dewa sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari Kyuhyun berada di ruang isolasi, tetapi dia masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Hyungdeul yang menjaganya mulai sedikit menyerah tentang apakah Kyuhyun dapat kembali sadar atau tidak. Leeteuk pun masih di rawat di rumah sakit, tetapi keadaannya jauh lebih baik. Saat mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah Kyuhyunnie kecilnya, Leeteuk menangis seharian, sehingga kondisinya menurun. Tetapi hari ini dia sudah mencoba lebih kuat, Leeteuk sadar dialah leadernya, dia yang harusnya menguatkan hati para dongsaengdeulnya, dia tidak boleh melemah. Semua dia lakukan demi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, cepatlah sadar. " Ucap Siwon sambil mengelus kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau sudah sadar, hyung berjanji tidak akan memarahimu walau apapun yang kau lakukan kepada hyung dan hyungmu yang lain." Yesung yang berada disamping kanan Kyuhyun pun terdiam sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

Flashback.

"_Kyu, kau kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Apa kemarin kau bermain dengan teman-temanmu yang aneh itu lagi?" tanya Eomma Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang sangat ditakuti oleh Kyuhyun. Eommanya datang ke kamar karena Kyuhyun meminta makanannya diantarkan ke kamar. Dan baru sesuap nasi yang masuk ke perut Kyuhyun, eomma nya datang dengan marah-marah. Sehingga Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya._

"_Mereka tidak aneh eomma, mereka hyung-hyungku. Aku kan tidak punya hyung ataupun dongsaeng, aku bosan di rumah sendirian." Jawab Kyuhyun meletakkan makanannya dan berdiri di depan eommanya._

"_Di rumah ada game kesukaanmu, dan semua mainan yang kamu perlukan. Dan juga ada ahjussi park yang menemanimu bermain. Kau tahu Kyu, tubuhmu ini tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Appa Kyuhyun menambahkan sambil menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun. _

"_Kyuhyun tidak akan keluar rumah lagi, asalkan Appa dan Eomma selalu di rumah menemani kyu bermain." Permintaan Kyuhyun membuat orang tuanya tersentak._

"_Mana mungkin, Kyu. Semua baju yang kau pakai, semua PSP, game, dan mainan yang kau miliki itu karena hasil kerja keras appa dan eomma selama ini. Semua demi membuatmu bahagia chagiya." Rayuan eomma Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kecil mulai marah dan melepaskan genggaman tangan appanya yang sedari tadi berada dilengannya. Kyuhyun sedikit berlari ke tempat dia menyimpan semua game dan PSP kesayangannya, dan terdiam di depannya._

"_Kyu lebih baik tidak punya semua ini jika itu dapat membuat appa dan eomma bersama Kyu. Kyu benci semua ini." Kyuhyun melempar semua yang dilihatnya hingga hancur berkeping-keping. "Kyu, benci kamu PSP." Kyuhyun kemudian membuang PSP kesayangannya. "Kyu juga benci kamu gundam," Kyuhyun melempar gundam limited editionnya dengan kencang hingga membuat gundam itu hancur berkeping-keping._

"_Kyu, apa-apaan ini. Hentikan kyu." Teriak appa Kyuhyun, dan plak. Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendapat tamparan dipipi kecilnya. Kyuhyun kecil yang hampir menangis itu pun tiba-tiba terdiam. Kyuhyun kecil tidak menyadari bahwa appanya akan menamparnya. Appa yang selalu menyayanginya, kini menampar pipinya yang masih halus. Eomma Kyuhyun menangis sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam._

"_Andwe appa, kasian Kyuhyunnie masih kecil. Mungkin nantinya dia akan mengerti, dia masih kecil appa." Jelas eommanya sambil merangkul anaknya yang msih juga terdiam tanpa ekspresi._

"_Masih kecil saja bisa membantah orang tuanya, bagaimana jika dewasa nanti. Kunci dia di dalam kamar, perketat penjagaan. Jangan biarkan dia kabur lagi. Setelah ini kita pindah rumah, aku akan mengurus secepatnya. Anak-anak itu membawa pengaruh buruk ke anak kita. Aku tidak ingin dia terus berada disini, kalau perlu kita akan pindah keluar London mulai besok. Asalkan jauh dari anak-anak itu. " ujar appa Kyuhyun panjang lebar, yang membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dan membelalakkan matanya._

"_Andwee appa, hyung-hyungku adalah hyung terbaik. DAN KYU LEBIH SUKA BERSAMA MEREKA DARIPADA APPA DAN EOMMA." Teriakkan Kyuhyun kecil baru saja hampir membuat appanya menamparnya sekali lagi, tetapi tangan appanya tiba-tiba tertahan._

"_Kunci dia di dalam chagiya, jangan biarkan dia kabur." Appa Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan eomma Kyuhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamar. _

"_Cepat kunci, " perintah appa Kyuhyun ke eomma Kyuhyun. Dan eomma bergegas mengunci kamar Kyuhyun kecil. Gedoran-gedoran yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun kecil tidak di gubris oleh mereka._

"_KALAU APPA MELAKUKAN ITU, KALAU APPA MEMAKSA KYUNIE PINDAH. APPA DAN EOMMA TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT KYUNIE LAGI." Ancaman dan teriakkan Kyuhyun pun sepertinya sia-sia saja. Kyuhyun yang mulai kelelahan terjatuh ke lantai dan masih terus menangis. Wajah Kyuhyun yang awalnya pucat, menjadi memerah karena tamparan dipipinya. Rasa sakit di pipinya masih belum hilang, sekarang ditambah dengan rasa sakit jika harus berpisah dengan hyungdeulnya. _

_Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiam diri dengan keadaannya itu, kemudian Kyuhyun berencana kabur lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya sambil memegang tongkat baseballnya. _

_Praaanggg, kaca jendela itu jatuh berkeping-keping. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan suara yang dibuatnya, karena dia tahu betul. Orang tuanya saat ini pasti sedang sibuk. Kyuhyun langsung melompat keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun masih beruntung kamarnya berada di lantai satu. Jadi ketika dia harus kabur, Kyuhyun tidak memerlukan sebuah tali._

_._

_._

_Setelah melarikan diri, Kyuhyun berhenti di kedai makannya Ryewook dan Yesung. Siang ini sangat terik, Kyuhyun merasa sangat lelah. Ditambah kondisi badannya yang memang sedang lemah. Karena sering ke kedai itu, Kyuhyun pun tidak sungkan. Dia langsung menuju dapur dan bertemu wookie disana._

"_Wookie-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum._

"_Ada apa Kyu? Kenapa kamu datang kemari?" Wokkie langsung meletakkan pancinya dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang terlihat lelah. "Apa kau berjalan kemari? Kemana yang lainnya? Apa kalian tidak datang bersama?" _

"_Aku lapar wookie-ah." Kyuhyun benar, sedari tadi pagi dia belum makan apapun._

"_Ne, aku akan masakkan untukmu. Kamu mau apa, kyu?" tanya Ryeowook sambil tersenyum._

"_Jjangmyeon, wookie," Ucap Kyuhyun yang kemudian duduk di tangga samping dapur._

"_Tunggu sebentar hyung masakkan untukmu, kyu." Ryeowook kemudian mengambil semua yang diperlukan untuk membuat semangkuk Jjangmyeon._

"_Ahjumma dan Yesung hyung kemana, wookie-ah?" tanya Kyuhyun._

"_Karena kedai sedang sepi, mereka membeli stok bahan-bahan yang menipis." Sahut Ryeowook sambil memasak._

"_Wokkie-ah." Panggil Kyuhyun._

"_Hmm.." jawab Ryeowook._

"_Kalau nanti salah satu dari kita pindah dan berada jauh dari kita. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Wookie?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Hmm, aku belum pernah berfikir kesana kyu. Tetapi aku..." Pembicaraan Ryeowook terputus karena tiba-tiba dari arah pintu samping dapur muncul Leeteuk, Kibum, Siwon, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Shindong, Heechul, Hankyung, Kangin, dan Donghae. _

"_Aku akan tetap mengingat persahabatan ini untuk selamanya." Sahut Hankyung._

"_H-hyung, kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang terheran melihat semua hyungnya berada di kedai. _

_Sebenarnya, appa Eunhyuk adalah orang yang bekerja di rumah Kyuhyun. Tetapi maupun appanya dan Eunhyuk tidak pernah memberitahu yang lainnya. Karena takut appanya akan kehilangan pekerjaannya jika tahu anaknya adalah teman Kyuhyun. Tetapi karena pertengkaran Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya sangat keras. Appa Eunhyuk mendengarnya, kemudian appa Eunhyuk memberitahu Eunhyuk bahwa Kyuhyun akan dibawa pergi ke London oleh orang tuanya. Mengetahui hal itu, Eunhyuk langsung berlari menemui semua teman-temannya dan disinilah sekarang mereka berkumpul._

"_Kajja, kita berjanji. Meski apapun yang terjadi," Leeteuk mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Di manapun kita berada," Kangin menumpuk tangannya di atas tangan Leeteuk._

"_Siapapun yang menentang kita bersama," Eunhyuk pun menyusul Kangin._

"_Masalah apapun yang kami hadapi," Kibum pun menyusul._

"_Kesulitan apapun yang mendera, " Donghae sambil tersenyum meletakkan tangannya di atas tumpukkan tangan lainnya._

"_Meskipun kita diremehkan," Siwon menyusul._

"_Siapa yang akan meremahkan seorang Siwon?" tanya Shindong sambil meletakkan tangannya._

"_Mungkin saja, orang yang iri dengan ketampanannya," ledek Sungmin._

"_Mungkin saja," sahut Hankyung dan Heechul bebarengan sambil meletakkan tangannya di atas tumpukkan tangan yang lainnya._

"_Ya, Wookie, taruh dulu panci nya. " perintah dari Heechul membuat Ryeowook langsung meletakkan pancinya dan mendekatkan tangannya. Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa melihat Ryeowook yang sedikit ketakutan saat dibentak oleh Heechul._

"_Aku tidak di ajak?" tanya Yesung yang datang ahjumma sambil membawa barang._

"_Kajja, kami memang menunggumu Yesungie," ajak Hankyung._

"_Kamu tidak ingin ikut anak jelek?" tanya Heechul ke Kyuhyun yang masih saja terdiam di tempatnya. Kyuhyun pun melangkah pelan-pelan mendekati hyungdeul dan tersenyum._

"_Aku ingin kita selalu mengingat satu sama lain, saling membantu satu sama lain, meskipun berada jauh kita harus saling memberi kabar, dan TIDAK BOLEH MELUPAKAN SATU SAMA LAIN, UNTUK SELAMANYA." Teriak kyuhyun disusul teriakkan lainnya dari Hyungdeul._

"_Berisik, teriakkan kalian bisa membuat telinga Ahjumma rusak." Ucap ahjumma yang langsung menuju ke dalam. Dan mereka semua yang berada disana berpelukkan bersama, kasihan Kyuhyun, tubuh kecilnya dijadikan titik tengah oleh hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun berteriak karena hyungdeula menjepitnya. _

"_Hyung, aku tidak dapat bernafas." Teriak Kyuhyun._

"_Siapa peduli," Jawab heechul._

"_Kami semua menyayangimu Kyuhyunnie." Sahut Hyungdeul lainnya._

"_Nado saranghae hyungdeul." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum._

.

Flashback End.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak, dia menyadari satu hal. Hal yang mungkin sudah lama dia lupakan. Ternyata yang membuat semua hyungdeul belum bisa melupakan dan merelakannya itu adalah ulahnya sendiri. Saat itu, Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengucapkan janji itu. Janji yang membuat semua hyungdeul menepati janjinya selama ini.

"Na, pabbo ya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia masih terus memperhatikkan hyungdeulnya.

"Hyung, besok adalah hari keempat. Aku akan kembali kesana, tetapi jangan peluk aku lagi seperti waktu itu." Senyuman kecil menghias bibir Kyuhyun.

TBC

_Readeeeeer, mianhae tiap chapter masih terbilang sedikit. Author Masih belajar... harap dimaklumi ya chingu..._

_Dan author tidak bosan-bosannya untuk meminta review dari chingudeul._

_Jeongmal gomawo untuk yang uda review._

_Author akan coba update kilat meski agak sedikit sibuk...Author uda janji sama diri author sndiri kalo mau buat ff, harus update kilat, karena author tahu kelamaan nunggu ff update itu juga gak enak, malah yang di takutin, kita suka lupa cerita sebelumnya._

_Soal foto kyunie kecil yang di rubah menjadi foto dewasa, author agak lupa namanya apa, tapi sekarang emang banyak aplikasi yang bisa begitu. Dan buat yg pernah nntn filmnya Donghae yg Panda and the heghedog. Di film itu juga pernah di bahas soal foto anak kecil yang di rubah menjadi foto orang dewasa. Karena latar ff ini tahun 2007, author pikir, tahun 2007 di Amerika pasti lebih maju teknologinya. _

Balasan Review Chapter 4

riekyumidwife - Author juga selalu sedih kalo baca crita ttg kyu wktu kecelakaan n brsyukur bgt, tuhan msih sayang sama kyu, hingga dia diberikan kesehatan smpe saat ini. Maka'a aku lewatkan kronologinya, drpd author nangis sambil ngetik kan gk lucu jg...kkk

Key-Yeong Gi-Key – hehe, mang kl uda d niatin bkin ff, pgn yg update cpet, biar yg baca g kelamaan nunggu. Lebih tepat, bkn lama nulis, tp uda 9 tahun gk nulis lg. Author sadar bgt kok, makasih bgt sarannya, author tahu betul kalo tulisan author kali ini agak loncat-loncat. Makanya author masih perlu belajar. Gomawo chingu masukkannya.

Kiki – gomawo chingu, ini uda update lg kok..

rossaelf – mungkin sekitar 10, kalo kelewatan paling dikit. Tapi di coba d pres biar g kbnyakkan chapter..

Febri – gomawo uda jd pe review tetap.

NienaKawaiii01122001 - kalo d ff masih belum diceritain chingu, nanti kalo q ksih tahu. Ketahuan akhirnya, hehe

aninkyuelf – author g mw misahin mereka kok, tp otak author yg pgn misahin mereka..hehe..kita liat ja akhirnya chingu..smoga hepi ending..gomawo y uda review

Blackyuline – jgn teriak2...kasian kyuhyunnie msh koma..hehe gomawo uda jd pe review tetap

Flowerofborneo – siap laksanakan chingu, gomawo uda review

KyuMinEvilBunny – g usah penasaran, ini uda author update kok

kyuwook – mksh dukungannya, marahin dewanya j...kkk

gyu1315 – gomawo chingu...^_^ semangat bgt aku jadinya

widyawati – ini uda senin, n uda author update kok...author jg lebih suka yg brothership / friendship...author malah bgng kalo temanya YAOI gt..hehe

mimi - diushakan panjang, tapi author masih belajar chingu...mianhae y mash blm bisa panjang2..author janji deh, di ushakan tiap hari update, meski g panjang...ato chingu mau yang panjang, tp author updatenya lama? Hehe

SunakumaKYUMIN - author juga nyeseyk, makanya g mw d ceritain trlalu rinci, nti yg ada author nangis smbil ngetik lagi.. uda d update kok chingu..

Shinka - semua review jg pd bilang kalo sedih kalo baca pas kyu kecelakaan...gomawo uda review chingu

cho kyuqie – uda kilat ini chingu...gomawo uda review..di perkirakan chpter smpe 10, tpi gk tahu nantinya, bisa nmbah bisa kurang.

bella – gpp kok...yg pting kn review...ne, aku temennya iyagi eonnie d fb...iyagi eonnie jg salah satu author yg mnginspirasi q..gomawo chingu ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_Kyuhyun tersentak, dia menyadari satu hal. Hal yang mungkin sudah lama dia lupakan. Ternyata yang membuat semua hyungdeul belum bisa melupakan dan merelakannya itu adalah ulahnya sendiri. Saat itu, Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengucapkan janji itu. Janji yang membuat semua hyungdeul menepati janjinya selama ini._

"_Na, pabbo ya." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia masih terus memperhatikkan hyungdeulnya. _

"_Hyung, besok adalah hari keempat. Aku akan kembali kesana, tetapi jangan peluk aku lagi seperti waktu itu." Senyuman kecil menghias bibir Kyuhyun._

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

Hari ini, entah kenapa Yesung meminta memberdeul Super Junior lainnya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana. Kali ini perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Magnaenya akan segera kembali. Yesung bahkan tidak beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun kecuali jika ke kamar kecil. Sepertinya Yesung tidak ingin kehilangan moment dimana saat Magnae nya yang sudah lama dia rindukan membuka mata kembali.

"Yesungie, hari ini kau aneh sekali. Pergilah keluar, carilah udara segar. Biar aku yang menjaga Kyuhyun." Ucap Hankyung. Cukup lama Yesung berada di sofa samping kasur sambil terus menatap lekat-lekat wajah magnae mereka.

"Kajja hyung, Shindong hyung sudah mengomel saja sedari tadi. Sepertinya dia sangat kelaparan." Ajak Ryeowook.

"Aniyo, kalian saja. Biar aku disini menjaga Kyuhyunnie bersama Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung." Tolak Yesung dan kemudian tetap menatap Kyuhyun. Hyungdeul dan saengdeul lainnya hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah aneh Yesung.

'Hyung tahu Kyuhyunnie, kamu akan membuka matamu hari ini. Cepatlah bangun, hyung ingin meminta maaf kepadamu.' Batin Yesung sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun.

Saengdeul yang akan membeli makan sudah pergi, mereka menjadi sangat heran dengan tingkah laku Yesung. Biasanya Yesung yang paling mengerti keadaan memberdeul lainnya dan mencoba menabahkan hati kami. Tetapi hari ini, sejak bangun pagi. Yesung meminta kami semua untuk segera ke rumah sakit dan membatalkan semua acara. Tetapi Kibum, Donghae, dan Siwon sedang pemotretan dan jadwal itu tidak dapat di batalkan ataupun ditunda lagi. Sedangkan Kangin dan Eunhyuk sedang menemani Leeteuk yang berada di rumah sakit lainnya. Leeteuk masih belum diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit. Hal itu yang membuatnya semakin tidak tenang dan khawatir dengan keadaan magnaenya.

Tidak berapa lama, tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak cukup keras. Roh Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke tubuhnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak dapat membuka matanya, rasa sakit yang tidak pernah menderanya kini tiba-tiba menyerang setiap titik tubuhnya. Suara mesin pendetak jantung pun membuat keadaan menjadi semakin sulit, Hankyung yang mengetahui hal itu tidak ingin menunggu lama. Hankyung sudah pergi meninggalkan Heechul dan Yesung yang semakin panik di dalam.

Kyuhyun merintih, Yesung mendengar kalau Kyuhyun merintih. Kesadaran Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali.

"Kyuhyunnie, ini hyung. Kau baik-baik saja saeng?" tanya yesung bertubi-tubi, "Mana yang sakit saeng? Bilang pada hyung." Yesung mencoba bicara dengan Kyuhyun yang masih merintih tetapi Kyuhyun masih belum membuka matanya.

"Yesungie, kita tunggu Uisa. Hankyung sedang me.." belum selesai Heechul bicara Uisa datang diikuti beberapa orang suster.

"Silahkan kalian keluar dulu, kami ingin memeriksa pasien." Ucapan Uisa langsung membuat Yesung memegang tangan Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"hyung, keluar sebentar Kyunie. Bertahanlah saeng, demi semua hyungmu." Setelah membisikkan sebuah kalimat, Yesung berjalan keluar dan menarik tangan Heechul. Heechul, Hankyung dan Yesung menunggu magnae mereka di luar dengan sangat resah. Tidak berapa lama Wookie, Shindong dan Sungmin datang sambil membawa rantang makanan berisi makanan untuk Heechul, Hankyung dan Yesung. Tetapi Sungmin yang lebih dulu menyadari sesuatu dari wajah ketiga hyungnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyunnie hyung?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mollayo, tadi tubuh Kyuhyunie tersentak. Dan dia terus merintih." Ucap Hankyung dengan wajah datar.

"Usia sudah didalam, Sungminie kamu percaya kan kalau uri Kyuhyunnie akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung dan di sambut anggukkan dari Sungmin. Wookie dan Shindong kemudian duduk di samping kanan dan kiri Heechul. Namaja cantik itu hanya dapat menangis dalam diam, airmatanya jatuh, tetapi tatapannya sangat kosong.

Wookie kemudian mulai terisak sambil menatap Heechul.

"Hyung," tanpa bicara apa-apa Wookie kemudian memeluk Heechul. Dan Shindong pun menyusul memeluk Heechul, mereka saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka yakin, sesuatu keajaiban akan terjadi. Kyuhyunnie kecil mereka sudah kembali di tengah-tengah mereka. Bukankah itu suatu keajaiban yang sangat besar. Jika hanya koma, mereka yakin kalau Kyuhyun pasti dapat kembali.

Tidak jauh dari kamar Kyuhyun, Siwon, Kibum dan Donghae yang telah selesai pemotretan menghampiri dengan wajah terkejut.

"Kenapa di dalam ramai sekali hyung? Kyuhyunnie baik-baik saja hyung kan hyung? Kyuhyunnie kenapa hyung?" Donghae datang dengan mata yang sudah hampir basah.

"Tenanglah Donghae hyung. Semua yang berada didalam sedang berusaha semampunya." Kibum merangkul pundak Donghae mencoba menenangkannya. Siwon hanya diam saja sambil melipat tangannya, Siwon sedang berdoa, dia berdoa yang terbaik untuk Magnae nya. Siwon dan hyungdeul lainnya ingin sekali melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berbuat evil kembali.

.

.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Uisa keluar diikuti suster lainnya.

"Kyuhyun sudah sadar, selamat. Tiba-tiba saja paru-parunya memberi respon baik. Jika keadaannya terus membaik. Secepatnya akan dilakukan operasi pada paru-parunya. Kondisinya belum sepenuhnya stabil, jadi saya menyarankan 1 atau 2 orang saja yang menjenguknya di dalam. Saya permisi dulu." Ucap Uisa.

"Jeongmal gomawo uisa.." Ucap Sungmin, Sungmin kemudian membungkukkan baddannya diikuti memberdeul lainnya yang berada disana, kecuali Heechul yang masih bertahan dengan sikapnya.

"Benarkan? Kyuhyunnie kita orang yang kuat. Dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja." Ucap Yesung yang langsung menarik tangan Heechul. Heechul pun tersentak dan mengikuti Yesung masuk ke dalam.

"Heechul hyung," panggil Kyuhyun, ketika melihat Heechul hyung lebih dulu masuk ke dalam. Yesung berjalan mengikuti Heechul dari belakangnya. Ketika melihat ekspresi Heechul yang seperti ingin memeluknya, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan tangannya menahan tubuh Heechul.

"Heechul hyung... uisa bilang aku tidak boleh...di peluk dulu. Mianhaeyo hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedikit sedih.

"Kyuhyunnie benar, kondisinya masih belum stabil..." Belum selesai Yesung bicara. Heechul langsung memotong kata-katanya.

"Dasar magnae pabbo, apa kau tidak tahu kalau kami disini semua mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Tetapi kenapa kamu tidak juga bangun? Kamu ingin mati hah?" tanya Heechul. Sambil sedikit membentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah pernah merasakan bangkit dari kematian dua kali, hyung. Bogoshippoyo hyung." Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat tangis Yesung dan Heechul mengalir dengan deras.

"Ne, Aku memang Choi Kyuhyun kecil kalian, aku kembali untuk kalian, dan aku merindukan kalian semua hyungdeul." Sambung Kyuhyun, Heechul menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, kami tahu. Kau bisa menceritakannya nanti, sekarang istirahatlah. Kau harus kuat Kyuhyunnie, demi hyung-hyungmu." Jelas yesung.

"Ne, Yesung hyung."

.

Flashback.

_._

_Setelah makan siang bersama ketiga belas sahabat itu berencana untuk bermain bola di luar. Saat makan bersama mereka membicarakan tentang bagaimana jika Kyuhyun pindah. Meski Kyuhyun masih saja menolak untuk pindah, tetapi hyungdeulnya yang lain berjanji tidak akan melupakan Kyuhyun meskipun mereka berada sangat jauh. Mereka menjelaskan, bahwa mereka hanya anak-anak dan mereka harus dapat mengikuti apapun kehendak orang tua mereka. Jika mereka sudah dewasa, mereka berjanji akan bertemu kembali entah dimana. Asalkan hati kita satu, pasti takdir akan mempertemukan mereka kembali._

_Akhirnya setelah membujuk Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti dan setuju untuk pulang. Teman-temannya akan membantu Kyuhyun untuk membujuk orang tuanya agar merubah pikirannya untuk pindah. Tetapi jika memang tidak bisa dibujuk, setidaknya mereka sudah berusaha semampunya. Mereka hanya anak-anak, mereka sadar penuh bahwa mereka hanya harus menurut pada orang tua mereka._

_Mereka menuju ke sebuah tanah lapang tempat mereka biasa bermain disana. Di tanah lapang itu memang dekat dengan hutan, tetapi mereka sudah sangat mengingat daerah disana. Di pinggir hutan, memang ada jurang yang tidak terlalu dalam. Tetapi karena sudah sangat mengenal daerah disana, mereka tidak akan melewati jalan yang menuju jurang. _

"_Kau tidak ikut bermain Kyuhyunnie?" tanya Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun kecil._

"_Aku lelah hyung, aku istirahat saja disana ya, hyung?" pinta Kyuhyun kecil yang memang merasakan tidak enak badan dari kemarin._

"_Gwenchana Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegang kening Kyuhyun kecil._

"_Gwechanayo Minimie," jawab Kyuhyun dibarengi dengan senyuman._

"_Duduklah di atas batu, jangan duduk dirumput." Perintah Kangin sambil memegang sebuah bola._

_Kyuhyun pun mengikuti apa kata hyung-hyungnya. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan jika Kyuhyun sedang sakit dia selalu bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja. Dan jika dia sedang ingin iseng, dia akan bilang bahwa dia sedang sakit. Dan karena kata-kata Kyuhyun yang bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja, hyungdeul tahu kalau Kyuhyun memang sedang sakit._

_Kyuhyun melihat hyungdeulnya yang sangat menyukai olah raga itu dengan lekat-lekat. Dia ingin melihat hyungdeulnya, mungkin ini terakhir kali dia melihat hyungdeulnya. Sebenarnya dia ingin bermain, karena mungkin ini terakhir kali pula mereka bermain bersama, tetapi kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Kepalanya semakin terasa berat, bahkan pandangannya sedikit kabur._

_Jika Kyuhyun benar-benar pindah, dia pasti akan merindukan moment-moment menyenangkan seperti ini. _

'_Hyungdeul, saranghaeyo.' Batin Kyuhyun saat meilhat tawa hyungdeulnya. Kini bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang terasa berat, tetapi Kyuhyun mulai merasakan nafasnya sedikit sesak. Tetapi Kyuhyun masih saja menutupi rasa sakitnya._

_Tiba-tiba bola yang ditendang oleh Shindong berlari agak menjauh dari tempatnya bermain._

"_Kyu, bisakah hyung minta tolong ambilkan bola itu." Pinta Heechul._

"_Ne hyung," jawab Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengambil bola itu, setelah mengambil bola itu. Kyuhyun memberikan bola kepada Yesung. "Ini hyung."_

"_Kyu, wajahmu sedikit pucat. Gwenchana saeng?" tanya Wookie yang berada di samping Yesung. Sungmin lalu langsung menempelkan tangannya ke kening Kyuhyun._

"_Kyuhyunnie tidak panas kok, mungkin dia hanya kelelahan." Ucap Sungmin._

"_Aku sakit hyung, bolehkah aku duduk lagi." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat semua mata hyungdeulnya membulat. Hyungdeul langsung berfikir, apa mungkin Kyuhyun sedang ingin mengerjai mereka? Mereka lalu bertatapan satu sama lain._

_Kyuhyun memang ingin berkata jujur tentang keadaannya kali ini, karena dia memang benar-benar merasakan sakit kepala yang tidak tertahan. Meski tubuhnya tidak demam, siapa yang tahu kalau dia benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin membohongi hyungdeulnya lagi. _

"_Duduklah kembali disana saeng, kami akan bermain kembali." Ujar Hankyung yang mulai mengikuti sahabat lainnya bermain kembali._

_Cukup lama mereka bermain, dan sambil bermain mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun._

"_Hyung, Kyuhyun pura-pura sakit ya?" tanya Donghae sambil menendang bola ke arah Shindong tetapi kepalanya dia arahkan ke Leeteuk untuk menanyakan hal itu._

"_Mollayo sepertinya dia memang sakit, tetapi kenapa dia bilang bahwa dia sakit. Semakin membuatku resah saja." Jawaban Leeteuk ternyata di dengar evil cantik yang sedang berada di dekat mereka._

"_Dia mungkin ingin mengerjai kita kita semua teeuki hyung," sahut Shindong._

"_Shindong hyung mungkin benar," lanjut Kibum. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menendang dan mengoper bola._

"_Kita kerjai saja," usul heechul. Kata-kata Heechul sukses membuat beberapa dari mereka tersenyum, " Kita tendang bola yang cukup jauh, kita minta Kyuhyunnie untuk mengambilnya. Sewaktu Kyuhyunnie mengambil bola, kita semua bersembunyi di balik sana," tunjuk Heechul ke sebuah rimbunan pepohonan._

"_Usul yang seru, sekali-kali kita yang mengerjai Kyuhyunnie. Sebelum kita semua terkena jebakkannya, kita kerjai dia terlebih dahulu." Ucap Eunhyuk. Yang mendapat anggukkan dari beberapa orang, tetapi hanya Sungmin, Leeteuk, dan Yesung yang diam saja. Entahlah, mungkin hati mereka terlalu baik sehingga tidak sanggup untuk mengerjai seseorang._

"_Baiklah, it's show time Kyuhyunnie." Ucap Kibum._

_Mereka masih asik bermain bola hingga tiba-tiba Leeteuk tidak sengaja menendang bola terlalu jauh. Leeteuk ingin mengambil bola itu, tetapi tubuhnya ditahan oleh Heeechul._

"_Kyunie, tolong ambilkan bola dong. Bolanya lari ke hutan." Teriak heechul._

"_T-tapi hyung, aku sedang pusing." Ucap Kyuhyunnie kecil, wajahnya mulai memucat. Tetapi karena jarak yang terlalu jauh, sehingga hyungdeulnya tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Kyuhyun._

"_Ayolah Kyuhyunnie, tolong kami." Teriak Eunhyuk._

"_Hmm...ne..ne..aku ambilkan hyung." Kyuhyun berjalan dengan berat ke arah hutan. Ketika Kyuhyun mulai tidak terlihat, semua hyungnya berlari untuk bersembunyi di balik semak-semak._

_._

_._

"_Aduh, dimana bola itu?" rancau Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan menjadikan pepohonan disekitarnya untuk tumpuannya. Kyuhyun melupakan satu hal, dia berjalan menuju arah jurang. Mungkin karena kepalanya yang sedang sakit, sehingga dia tidak dapat berfikir dengan benar. Kyuhyun benar-benar lupa kemana arah yang harus dituju. Padahal jika sedang tidak sakit, Kyuhyun yang selalu dijadikan petunjuk arah oleh hyungdeulnya. _

_Tiba-tiba kesimbangan tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan semakin terseok._

"_H-hyung...hyung," Kyuhyun ingin teriak, tetapi suara yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya dapat di dengar olehnya saja. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemah, dan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menggelundung dengan sempurna mendekati jurang. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam jurang, Kyuhyun sempat berpegangan pada sebuah ranting pohon. Tetapi ranting itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Akhirnya Kyuhyun benar-benar terjatuh ke dalam jurang._

"_H-hyung," rancau Kyuhyun, sebelum dia benar-benar menutup matanya._

_._

_._

"_Hyung, Kyuhyunnie lama sekali?" tanya sungmin ke Heechul._

"_Mungkin dia juga ingin mengerjai kita, kita tunggu saja. Sampai kapan dia bisa bersembunyi." Jawab Heechul diikuti senyuman evil di bibirnya._

"_Perasaanku tidak enak Hyung," ketika Yesung berkata seperti itu, seemua mata langsung terarah kepadanya. Mereka tahu betul, perasaan Yesung terlalu peka._

"_Kita cari kyuhyunnie, entah dia mengerjai kita atau tidak. Aku akan mencarinya, yang setuju denganku, bantu aku mencarinya. Kajja." Leeteuk langsung berlari di susul Sungmin, Siwon, Yesung dan Kibum. Sedangkan yang lainnya saling berpandangan sebentar, kemudian mengikuti dari belakang._

_Cukup lama mereka mencari di dalam hutan. Tetapi mereka tetap tidak menemukan Kyuhyun kecil. Mereka semakin cemas, karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Jika gelap menyelimutin hutan ini, maka akan dipastikan jangankan menemukan Kyuhyun, maka mereka sendiri akan hilang didalam hutan._

"_Kyu...Kyuhyunnie...Jebal keluarlah. Hari sudah mulai gelap, bukankah kau takut gelap saeng." Rancau Leeteuk sambil sedikit menangis._

"_Harusnya aku tidak menurut ketika mereka ingin mengerjaimu, kyu. Mianhae kyu. Jebal berhenti bersembunyi." Siwon berteriak sambil terus berdoa, berharap mereka akan segera menemukan Kyuhyun sebelum gelap benar-benar menguasai._

_Mereka sudah berpencar dan masih belum juga menemukan Kyuhyun. Siwon kemudian berinisiatif untuk menghubungi appanya, meminta appanya untuk mengirim bantuan. Awalnya Shindong dan Eunhyuk mengira Kyuhyun mungkin saja sudah kembali ke rumah. Tetapi ketika Eunhyuk menghubungi appanya yang bekerja di rumah Kyuhyun, mereka dikejutkan kalau orang tuanya Kyuhyun masih mencarinya. Kyuhyun sejak kabur dari rumah, bahkan tidak pernah memberi kabar kepada kedua orang tuanya._

_Hari sudah benar-benar gelap, kini di hutan sudah berkumpul banyak orang. Polisi, tim SAR, dan orang-orang suruhan orang tuanya Kyuhyun dan orang tuanya Siwon datang. _

_Semua hyungdeul berkumpul sambil berpelukkan, tangis mereka tidak tertahankan lagi, meskipun beberapa dari mereka masih menangis dalam diam, tetapi airmata benar-benar mengalir dari deras dari matanya. Bahkan Wookie, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah basah dengan airmata, muka mereka sudah sangat memerah karena tidak juga berhenti menangis. _

_._

_._

_Setelah pencarian berlangsung selama 2jam, Kyuhyun akhirnya ditemukan. Tetapi dengan ditemukannya Kyuhyun, tidak membuat mereka berhenti menangis. Eomma Kyuhyun pingsan, Appa Kyuhyun berteriak diikuti dengan teriakkan dari hyungdeulnya, karena Kyuhyun ditemukan meninggal dunia. Bahkan tubuhnya mulai membiru. Tubuh kecil Kyuhyun di angkat oleh seorang tim SAR, tubuh yang biasanya berwarna putih pucat itu kini berubah menjadi tubuh berwarna biru dengan luka hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. _

_Tubuh kecil yang biasanya ceria itu sudah kehilangan tawanya, matanya terpejam sempurna. Kini tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun kecil yang sangat disayangi, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun kecil ditengah-tengah mereka. Kyuhyun benar, dia memang akan pergi meninggalkan mereka, tetapi bukan pergi karena pindah rumah, Kyuhyun pergi selamanya. Dan kini yang tersisa hanya penyesalan di dalam diri hyungdeulnya._

_._

_._

_Setelah kejadian itu, beberapa orang tua dari Hyungdeulnya membawa anaknya pindah. Mereka berjanji untuk saling mengingat satu sama lain. Sifat mereka menjadi sedikit aneh, beberapa dari mereka mungkin terlalu merasa menyesal atas kematian Kyuhyunnie. Mereka kehilangan magnae yang sangat mereka sayangi, hari-hari mereka yang semula terasa sangat menyenangkan kini menjadi hari-hari yang sangat mereka benci, karena Kyuhyunnie tidak lagi hadir ditengah-tengah mereka._

.

Flashback End.

.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun mencoba membangunkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. Tetapi hal itu masih belum juga berhasil. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah lebih baik, operasi pun sudah dilakukan. Kondisinya benar-benar membaik dengan cepat.

Hyungdeulnya pun menjadi sangat memanjakkannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang sangat memanjakan Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa melewatkan saat-saat ini, disaat hyungdeulnya sangat menyayanginya entah kenapa ide evil selalu mengalir dikepalanya. Hyungdeul hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua perlakuan evil dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, Sungmin hyung." Panggilan Kyuhyun kali ini sedikit keras, sehingga Sungmin yang sedang melamun di sofa langsung terkejut.

"Waeyo Kyuhyunnie? Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Sungmin ke Kyuhyun. Hari ini giliran sungmin menjaga Kyuhyun di rumah sakit, sedangkan hyungdeul lainnya sedang sibuk dengan jadwal yang tidak dapat di cancel.

"Hyung sebenarnya datang kesini ingin menemaniku atau hanya ingin melamun saja sih?" protes Kyuhyun sambil duduk dan melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, bibirnya diproutkan dengan sempurna.

"Hyung sedang mengingat saat hari kematianmu. Saat itu, tubuhmu sudah membiru. Mianhae Kyu, hyungdeulmu tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar sakit saat itu." Ucap sungmin yang mendekati kasur Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, aku bosan mendengarnya. Sudah sejak satu bulan yang lalu saat aku baru tersadar dari koma, kalian semua tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku yang salah. Sudahlah hyung, yang terpenting aku sekarang aku bersama kalian kan?" jelas Kyuhyun yang kemudian berdiri dari posisinya dan kemudian memegang pundak Sungmin.

"Tetapi kamu belum memberitahu kami semua kenapa kau bisa hidup kembali Kyuhyunnie." Tanya sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Jika sudah waktunya aku akan bicara hyung. Nikmati saja waktu kebersamaan kita ini." Senyuman manis menghiasi bibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini berarti kamu akan kembali meninggalkan kami kyu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Jangan pedulikan waktu yang akan datang nanti hyung, kita nikmati saja saat-saat ini. Ah, tubuh ini hangat sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun di akhirnya dengan memeluk hyungnya.

"Ne Kyuhyunnie," sungmin pun merangkulkan tangannya ke tubuh Kyuhyunnie.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari satu persatu mulai merelakan Kyuhyun. Tetapi ada satu hyung yang belum bisa merelakan Kyuhyun, orang itu adalah Kangin. Meskipun Kangin tahu betul, Kyuhyun telah hidup kembali, tetapi dia tetap menyayangi Kyuhyunnie kecil dan entah kenapa masih belum bisa merelakannya. Hari-hari memang cepat berlalu, Super Junior memasukki saat-saat pembuatan MV Don't Don. Kyuhyun sudah kelur dari rumah sakit. Meskkipun belum sepenuhnya pulih, tetapi Kyuhyun memaksa untuk ikut dalam pembuatan MV Don't Don.

Sepulang dari syuting MV Don't Don mereka semua berkumpul di dorm. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar yang biasanya dijadikan tempat menaruh barang-barang dan kenangan dari Kyuhyun kecil. Kyuhyun, masuk kamar itu sambil membawa beberapa kardus besar.

"Kyuhyun ada apa?" semua hyungnya terheran ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan barang-barang pemberian hyungnya itu ke dalam kardus itu.

"Ini barang-barang untukku kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil sambil tetap memasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam kardus. Semua hyung hanya mengngguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi mau dibawa kemana semua mainan itu?" Tanya Donghae.

"Karena aku sudah besar, aku tidak memerlukannya lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ingin membuangnya, kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ani, aku ingin memberikannya ke anak-anak panti asuhan, mereka akan sangat senang menerima hadiah ini." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membbuat hyungdeulnya spechless. Seorang evil ternyata juga punya hati, mungkin hal itu yang sedang dipikirkan hyungdeul lainnya.

Tetapi niat Kyuhyun sebenarnya adalah menjauhkan barang-barang yang akan mengingatkan hyungdeul kembali pada kenangan kyuhyun kecil. Dan mungkin dengan meenyumbangkannya, Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan nilai tambah yaitu pahala, untuk menyeimbangkan keusilannya selama menjadi manusia. Senyum evil pun mengembang di wajah Kyuhyun.

'Semoga dewa ahjussi mau memaafkanku.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Kangin hyung," Kyuhyun meemanggil Kangin hyung yang terddiam saja.

"Apa kau rela kalau barang-barang ini kuberikan kepada anak yatim piatu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Kangin.

"Ne, tidak apa-apa." Jawab Kangin.

"Dan hyung, apa kau sudah merelakan Kyuhyun kecil?" tanya Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun kali ini sukses membuat semua hyungnya menatap Kyuhyun dan Kangin.

"Bu-bukankah Kyuhyun kecil kami memang dirimu, kyu?" tanya Kangin.

"Ne, aku memang Kyuhyun kecil kalian. Aku hanya bertanya saja hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memasukkan barang-barang kedalam kardus.

"Aku me..." Kangin terdiam sesaat, "Aku merelakannya Kyu." Setelah Kangin sukses mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan Kyuhyun terjatuh. Kyuhyun masih sepenuhnya sadar, dan Kyuhyun tahu mungkin inilah saatnya dia kembali. Hyungdeul mendekati Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri.

"Gwenchana Kyu?" entah siapa yang berbicara, hampir semua yang ada disana mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Gwen..." Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Kyuhyun melihat tangannya yang mulai menghilang.

'Inikah saatnya ahjussi?' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan hyungdeulnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang memsiapkan batinnya untuk pergi.

_TBC_

_Ommo? Apa Kyuhyun akan kembali ke surga lagi? Dan apakah hyungdeul akan melupakkan Kyuhyun? Tunggu Chapter selanjutnya ya chingu..._

_Readeerrrr...sekali lagi gomawo buat yang uda baca...apalagi buat yang uda review...review dari kalian bener-bener memberikan semangat untuk menulis lg buat author..._

_Tapi mianhae, updatenya telat satu hari, keyboard lepi author bener-bener menyiksa. Huruf E, R, dan D tiap di ketik selalu double, uda author bongkar, tapi masih tetep bgitu, bener-bener penyiksaan buat nulis. Dan author akhirnya pnjem lepi tmn author buat ngetik FF ini..._

_Author juga mau sidang kompre sebentar lagi, author minta doanya ya...semoga dosen pengujinya jangan terlalu killer..._

_Oia, satu lagi..reader semua tau IYAGI7154 gk? Yg bikin FF Falling star, rising starrr, ketika kyuhyun harus memilih dan don't don... iyagi eonni uda ada novelnya falling star loh...yg mau beli, bisa pesen langsung ke iyagi eonni nya ya...author disini Cuma meembantu iyagi eonni aja..._

_Ini fb nya iyagi eonni, kalo mau pesen bukunya : iyagi_7154 itu page nya..._

_Kalo mau baca ff nya ada d ffn jg kok : nama ff nya falling star n author nya iyagi7154_

_Gomawo..chinguddeeeul..._

Balasan Review Ch 5

**Cece** – siap laksanakan chingu

**Riekyumidwife** – hehe, coba j km bayangin kyu koma 4 hari, hyungdeulnya kebingungan bgt, tapi komanya kyu emang rencana kyu buat ngerjain hyungdeulnya...kkk kasian hyungdeul..

**Febri** – again, hehe..gomawo...siap laksanakan...

**Hikmajantapan** – authot jg suka brothership...ini sudah di lanjutkan chingu..gomawo

**Cho**-**i** **chahyun** – he? Ne..ne...ucapan selamatnya uda author sampein..

**Gyu1315** – iya donk, pe review adalah penambah semangat author, di saat auhtor bgng sm keyboard lepi yg g waras, review kalian bkin author tetep mw ngetik wlwpun pnjem pny tmn author..kkk kecupannya banyak y? Smpe penuh kecupan muka author...kkk ^_^

**SunakumaKYUMIN** – pak dosen, jgn hukum SunakumaKYUMIN ne? Coz dia baik, masih mau review meskipun lg ada dosennya...krn SunakumaKYUMIN tahu, Cuma review dari chingu2 semua yg bkin author tetep mau nulis...

Cho **kyuri** – andweeee...jgn d sate y... author takut... kkkk... hepi ato sad ending liat j nanti chingu...chingu hrus byk2 bljr ne...hwaiting jg bwt chingu yg mw ujian, semoga lulus..amin

**Blackyuline** – marahin j dewa ahjussi..kenapa hrus ingatannya d hapus? Tp kalo g di hapus, nti kalo kyu balik k surga lg..mereka tetep g ngerelain kyu gmn? Trus kapan kyunya reinkarnasi? Kasian kan...T_T nangis d pojokkan

**Key**-**Yeong** **Gi**-**Key** – modus bgt chingu...wkwkwk...di ushakan updte kilat kok chingu...aku gk bakalan bosen kok chingu, review dri semua reader adalah pnyemangat aku buat nulis lagi...q suka bgt crota genre ini...justru agak ngeri kalo yg genre YAOI gt...hehe...ne, gomawo chingu...

**yayaELFsparkyu** – gomawo uda nunggu...n gomawo uda review... ^_^

**shinka** – siap laksanakan chingu,,,, flashback juga masih bertebaran di chpter ini...

**yunia** **christya** – salam kenal jg chingu ^_^...gpp kok, yg ptg review...emang gt mau nya si dewa, biarin nti q pukul dewanya..hehe...kalo soal itu, nti author tny ke dewa lg y..d temuin lg ato g..hehe...pasti kok, eonni g akan mw buat ff yg g bs eonni tamattin...gomawo uda review chingu

**bella** – gomawo uda review...uda di lanjutkan kok chingu...^_^

**widyawati** – gomawo *bow...pasti dilanjutin kok...mau hari apa ja..yg ptng review nympe ke author, itu uda cukup bkin auhtor seneng..gomawo...


	7. Chapter 7 End

"_Aku me..." Kangin terdiam sesaat, "Aku merelakannya Kyu." Setelah Kangin sukses mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun melemas dan Kyuhyun terjatuh. Kyuhyun masih sepenuhnya sadar, dan Kyuhyun tahu mungkin inilah saatnya dia kembali. Hyungdeul mendekati Kyuhyun dan membantunya berdiri._

"_Gwenchana Kyu?" entah siapa yang berbicara, hampir semua yang ada disana mengucapkan kata-kata itu._

"_Gwen..." Belum selesai Kyuhyun bicara Kyuhyun melihat tangannya yang mulai menghilang._

'_Inikah saatnya ahjussi?' batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan hyungdeulnya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mempersiapkan batinnya untuk pergi._

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

''Andweeee...'' teriak Heechul saat dia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun hampir menghilang. Heechul pun memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat-erat, berharap dengan dipeluknya tubuh itu Kyuhyun tidak akan menghilang. Hyungdeul yang lain pun mengikuti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Heechul. Kini semua hyungdeul memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun hingga tubuh Kyuhyun berada di tengah-tengah pelukkan itu.

''Jangan pergi kyunie, '' tangis Wookie. Beberapa hyungdeul pun mulai meneteskan air mata.

''Hyungdeul...'' Kyuhyun membuka matanya, hingga setetes air menetes dari matanya. Sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun menahan tangisnya, tetapi air mata itu tetap keluar dari mata indahnya. Ditatapnya satu persatu hyungdeulnya. Kyuhyun masih ingin bersama mereka, tetapi jika langit memintannya kembali, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak dapat menolak hal itu.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun kembali memadat, tubuh yang sempat tidak terlihat kini mulai menjadi jelas secara perlahan. Leeteuk yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu kemudian semakin mengeratkanpelukkannya.

.

''Melihat kebersamaan kalian, aku jadi ingin melihat kalian bersenang-senang dahulu. Tetapi kau tetap akan kembali ke langit, karena disana bukanlah tempatmu. Untuk sementara waktu, nikmatilah saat berharga ini. Jika waktumu tiba, aku akan memberitahukan kepadamu. Sampai jumpa Kyuhyun,'' suara Dewa berngiang ditelinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, ''Gomawo ahjussi,'' batin Kyuhyun. Setelah tubuh Kyuhyun kembali menjadi nyata dengan sempurna, seketika itu pula tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi sangat lemas. Kepala Kyuhyun terjatuh lemas di pundak Kangin.

Kangin pun menyadari hal itu. ''Hyungdeul, saengdeul, Kyuhyunnie. Lepaskan pelukkan kalian.'' Setelah semua menyadarinya, mereka melepaskan pelukkannya. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung ditahan Kangin saat ingin terjatuh ke samping.

''Gomawo Kangin hyung,'' ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

''Aisshh, kau ini...'' Kangin akhirnya menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal ke dalam kamar Kyumin. Hyungdeul yang lainnya hanya diam dan mengikuti Kangin dan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar. Setelah Kyuhyun dibaringkan dikasurnya, Sungmin langsung mengambil tempat disamping kanan Kyuhyun.

''Kyunie, mianhae. Apa kau lemas karena kami peluk?'' tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus rambut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kemudian menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum kecil.

''Ani hyung...Aku hanya lemas saja. Mianhae kalau aku selalu merepotkan kalian.'' Kyuhyun berbicara sambil tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin.

''Apa hyungdeul ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa hidup kembali?'' tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap hyungdeul yang berada didekat kasurnya. Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun, Wokie langsung mengangguk-angguk, tetapi kaki Wookie langsung diinjak oleh Heechul, sedangkan Yesung langsung mencubit lengan Wookie.

''Ah, appo...'' Teriak Wookie sambil memproutkan bibirnya dan mengelus lengannya.

''Jika kau belum ingin bicara, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyunnie, hyung siap menunggu sampai kau siap bicara.'' jelas Leeteuk.

''Kau tidak kabur dari neraka kan little evil?'' sindir Heechul sambil memberikan evil smirk nya.

''Ani, langit memang memberikan aku waktu dan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan kalian semua hyungdeul. Apa kalian tahu tujuan utama aku kembali? '' tanya Kyuhyun kembali, pertanyaan kali ini membuat hyungdeulnya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hyungdeul mencoba mencari, apa ada orang yang mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang tahu alasannya, sehingga membuat semua hyungdeul menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dari pembaringannya. Sungmin lalu membantu Kyuhyun duduk. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba untuk duduk, Kyuhyun menunduk sebentar. Kemudian hal terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

''YA! HYUNGDEUL PABBO...APA KALIAN SUKA JIKA AKU TIDAK DAPAT REINKARNASI DAN MENJADI PENGHUNI SURGA SELAMANYA EOH? KENAPA KALIAN SELAMA INI PABBO... TIDAK MERELAKAN SESEORANG YANG SUDAH LAMA MENINGGAL?'' Kyuhyun menarik nafas sebentar dan kemudian menatap hyungdeulnya yang terkejut, bahkan Wookie bersembunyi di balik Yesung. Eunhae saling berpelukkan melepaskan rasa terkejut mereka.

''Maksudmu Kyu?'' tanya Hanggeng yang mendekati Kyuhyun.

''APA SEKARANG KALIAN JUGA TULI EOH? AKU INI JADI ROH PENASARAN KARENA KALIAN MASIH SAJA BELUM MERELAKANKU.'' Kyuhyun pun memproutkan bibirnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengambek.

''Mianhae Kyu..'' Suara itu muncul dari sudut ruangan, semua mata pun menatap Kibum yang angkat bicara. Sepertinya dari semua hyungdeul, yang pertama mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun hanyalah Kibum.

''Syukurlah masih ada orang yang pintar di super junior. Tapi kibum hyung, kau juga pabbo karena tidak bisa merelakanku.'' Kyuhyun kembali protes sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Kibum pun mencubit gemas pipi yang mengembung itu.

'' Jadi...'' belum selesai Wookie bicara, ucapannya di potong oleh Donghae.

''Kyuhyun han...hantu?'' Donghae menjadi ketakutan dan menutup matanya. Donghae membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun kemudian kembali ditutupnya saat dia melihat death glare dari Kyuhyun.

''Ahhh...berapa banyak orang pabbo di Super Junior? Syukurlah Kibum hyung, kau masih bisa menangkap apa yang aku maksudkan. Kalau saja kau tidak mengerti juga, aku takut Super Junior akan dikenal dengan Boybandnya orang pabbo.'' mendengar kata-kata itu Heechul dengan cepat berada di samping Kyuhyun dan kemudian memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

''YA! Heechul hyung, kepalaku gegar otak, kau harus bertanggung jawab!'' teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengelus belakang kepalanya.

''Justru itu aku akan sering memukul kepalamu, karena kamu bukan manusia. Jadi aku tidak perlu takut jika dengan memukulmu akan menyebabkan gegar otak dan amnesia.'' ujar Heechul diikuti evil smirk yang ditujukan ke Kyuhyun.

''Hyungdeul, tolong aku.'' pinta Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes menatap hyungdeulnya.

''Mianhae kyu, kami tidak berani melawan Heenim.'' ucapan Hankyung menyebabkan Kyuhyun langsung memproutkan bibirnya kembali.

Hal itu membuat hyungdeul yang berada disana tertawa. Evil senior dan evil junior itu akan sangat lucu jika bertengkar, dan hal itu membuat hiburan tersendiri untuk hyungdeul. Melihat semua hyungdeul tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun ikut tertawa sambil masih mengelus belakang kepalanya.

'Gomawo ahjussi, aku akan menggunakan waktu yang kau berikan sebaik mungkin.' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari ini mereka sedang berada di panti asuhan, selain memberikan semua mainan Kyuhyun mereka berencana untuk menyumbangkan beberapa uang. Dan Siwon adalah pencetus utama ide itu. Saat mereka memasukki halaman panti asuhan, Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap bahagia namja-namja kecil yang sedang bermain di halaman.

Mata Kyuhyun masih terus menatap anak-anak itu, mata Kyuhyun berbinar-binar seperti seseorang yang menemukan sesuatu yang lama tidak pernah dilihatnya. Kyuhyun masih tetap pada posisinya, sedangkan hyungdeul lainnya sudah berada 4 meter jauhnya dari dirinya.

Sungmin menyadari Kyuhyun yang tetap berada di ditempatnya semula kemudian berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun diikuti dengan hyungdeul lainnya.

''Waeyo Kyunie? Apa kau sakit?'' tanya Sungmin.

''Hyung, saat melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain itu aku seperti sedang melihat masa kecil kita. Sayangnya aku tidak dapat tubuh bersama kalian.'' Kyuhyun bicara, tetapi matanya tetap menatap anak-anak yang sedang bermain.

''Kau rindu saat-saat itu ya Kyunie?'' tanya Leeteuk.

''Bagaimana kalau kita ikut bermain bersama dengan mereka?'' Usul Kibum yang lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

''Kibum hyung, gomawo. Otakmu memang paling cerdas dibandingkan mereka.'' teriak Kyuhyun yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan lagi dikepalanya.

''Sudah kubilang, aku akan lebih sering memukulmu Kyunie, jadi jangan bicara tidak sopan kepada hyungmu.'' Heechul yang ternyata sudah berlari mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Hyungdeul lainnya pun ikut berlari mengikuti hanya Yesung dan Shindong saja yang masih di belakang diam.

'' Ndongie, bagaimana cara kita bermain kalau kita membawa semua barang ini?'' tanya Yesung sambil menatap kardus bawaannya.

''Aish, mereka benar-benar. Kita bawa masuk saja ke dalam dulu hyung.'' ajak Shindong yang kemudian masuk ke dalam panti dan diikuti Yesung dari belakang.

.

Tawa itu menggema dari halaman yang tidak terlalu luas itu, ketiga belas anggota super junior bermain bola bersama. Meski keringat mengalir dengan deras dipelipis dan wajah dari masing-masing memberdeul, mereka tidak lagi memperdulikan hal itu lagi. Bahkan status selebriti mereka lepaskan, kini mereka benar-benar nampak seperti remaja umur 20 tahunan yang sedang bermain bersama. Saat ini mereka hanyalah diri mereka sendiri, mereka bukanlah super junior boyband ternama dunia.

Tiba-tiba Siwon melepas bajunya, tubuh sixpack itu membuat namja-namja kecil disana melongo.

'' Hyung, kalau sudah besar. Aku ingin punya tubuh seperti hyung.'' ucap salah satu namja yang bertubuh kurus ceking.

''Ne, kau bisa bertubuh seperti ini. Makan yang banyak dan minum susu, jangan lupa makan sayur dan banyakberolah raga. Jangan seperti hyung yang sedang duduk itu.'' tunjuk Siwon ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang beristirahat di pinggir. Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Kyuhyun langsung mendekati Siwon.

'' Hyung menyinggungku, aku memang tidak suka sayuran dan makanku sedikit. Tetapi tubuhku memang kurus begini bukan karena aku tidak sayuran. Dan satu lagi aku memang menyukai olah raga, tetapi tubuh ini yang tidak mendukung untukku berolah raga terlalu berat.'' Kyuhyun pun menunduk, Siwon melongo. Siwon tidak menyadari sama sekali kalau ucapannya kali ini akan membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sedih.

''Aku lebih suka kurus begini, jadi enak untuk dipeluk-peluk.'' Siwon pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

''Andwe, lepaskan hyung.'' Kyuhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan pelukkan Siwon.

'' Aniyo, aku suka memeluk tubuhmu.'' Siwon masih memeluk Kyuhyun meski dia meronta sekuatnya.

''Hai, kalian jangan bermesraan saja disana. Kami butuh pasukkan lebih.'' Teriak Donghae.

''YA! Hyung, tolong aku. Bantu aku melepaskan pelukkan dari kuda ini.'' permintaan Kyuhyun itu semakin membuat hyungdeulnya tertawa semakin kencang.

.

.

'Semua sudah merelakanku, semua barang kenangan sudah dibereskan. Hmmm...apa lagi yang belum?' batin Kyuhyun. Hari ini adalah 2 hari terakhir sebelum tahun 2008. Di tahun 2007 ini, super junior memang mendapatkan cobaan terberat. Dan berarti sudah 17 bulan Kyuhyun menjadi manusia kembali. Waktuyang tidak terlalu lama, tetapi memberikan kenangan dan perasaan khusus di hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berbaring dikasurnya dengan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Di tariknya nafas panjang danmenatap ke langit-langit. Hyungdeul lainnya sedang beristirahat juga di kasurnya masing-masing. Hyungdeul sudah sepenuhnya melupakkan Kyuhyun kecil.

Hari sudah malam, bahkan bisa dibilang sangat malam karena jam menunjukan pukul 02:00 KST. Tetapi malam ini, sedikitpun Kyuhyun tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mendapat peringatan kalau hari ini, tepatnya malam ini. Dia akan menghilang dan kembali ke surga.

.

Flashback.

_._

_Saat ini tubuh Kyuhyun sudah hampir menghilang, dia menjadi seperti ubur-ubur di laut. Transparan. Kyuhyun menyadari sangat, kalau waktunya sudah hampir tiba, Kyuhyun sedang memasukki kamar hyungdeulnya untuk berpamitan._

_''Hyung, aku pergi dulu ya.'' Kyuhyun membenarkan tidur Wookie dan merapihkan selimutnya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengelus kening Wookie. Kyuhyun pun menuju kasur Yesung dan melihat Yesung yang sudah tertidur pulas. Kyuhyun sudah berpamitan secara diam-diam dengan seluruh hyungdeulnya. Sekarang tinggal Yesung. Ditariknya nafas panjang sambil menunduk ingin merapihkan selimut Yesung._

_Tetapi saat Kyuhyun merapihkan selimut Yesung, Yesung membuka matanya._

_''Apa sekarang waktunya kau kembali Kyu?'' tanya Yesung sambil berbisik ke telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun terkejut dengan bisikkan itu dan kemudian memundurkan kakinya._

_''Hyung, kenapa kau bangun?'' tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang hampir menangis karena berpamitan dengan hyungdeulnya._

_''Hyung tahu soal itu sejak sore ini, kau dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Siwon di backstage SBS. Yang ku tahu, kau sangat tidak suka dipeluk-peluk. Apalagi dengan kuda itu. Kau tahu Siwon, Kibum dan Kangin tidak tidur didorm. Maka dari itu kau sudah berpamitan dengan mereka sejak sore ini. Benar kan kyunie?'' pertanyaanYesung membuat Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya._

_''Ne, semua benar hyung. Mianhae, Yesung hyung dan hyungdeul lainnya akan dihapus ingatannya jika aku sudah kembali. Karena alasan itu, aku lebih memilih berpamitan diam-diam. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi semakin berat berpisah dengan kalian jika kalian mengantarku.'' Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil terduduk dikasur Yesung._

_'' Terimakasih Kyunie, tanpamu super junior tidak akan seperti sekarang ini. Hyung akan selalu mengingat suara birumu itu. Suara yang mendamaikan hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Jeongmal gomawo Kyuhyunnie,'' Yesung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang mulai terisak. Tidak berapa lama, Yesung kemudian tertidur kembali, meski masih dalam posisi memeluk Kyuhyun._

_Dewa memang membuat hyungdeul tertidur agar Kyuhyun dapat secara leluasa berpamitan. Setelah membaringkan Yesung kembali dan membenarkan Selimut hyungnya itu. Kyuhyun pun kembali ke kamarnya._

_._

_._

Flashback End.

.

.

Kyuhyun menaikkan tangan kanannya yang mulai menghilang dan menatapnya. Kyuhyun dapat melihat lampu yang awalnya tertutup oleh tangannya.

''Hyungdeul saranghaeyo, sampai berjumpa kembali.'' Kyuhyun menutup matanya dan seketika itu tubuh Kyuhyun menghilang dengan sempurna.

Semua foto Kyuhyun di poster super junior menghilang, di suatu baliho yang diiklankan oleh Kyuhyunpun sosok Kyuhyun digantikan dengan sosok Siwon. Sedangkan iklan lainnya pun digantikan dengan wajah hyungdeul lainnya.

Semua kenangan Kyuhyun, foto-fotonya dan barang-barangnya menghilang. Menjadi kenangan dan barang dari anggota super junior lainnya. Ryeowook kembali menjadi magnae. Super junior tidak lagi13 orang, tetapi 12 orang. Di KRY, sungmin lah yang menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun menjadi SRY.

Semua orang di dunia melupakan Kyuhyun, tetapi hanya satu yang tidak di hapus ingatannya. Setiap hyungdeul, dan petinggi SMEntertainment mengingat sebuah suara. Suara berwarna biru yang mendamaikan jiwa.

.

.

Semua hal kembali ke saat-saat sebelum Kyuhyun muncul, tetapi perbedaannya, kali ini hyungdeul memang benar-benar merelakan kepergian Kyuhyun kecil. Meskipun mereka masih belum melupakan Kyuhyun kecil, tetapi mereka semua sudah merelakan Kyuhyun kecil100%.

Hyungdeul kembali disibukkan dengan jadwal yang memadat dan promo album dimana-mana. Petinggi SMEntertainment mencari bakat-bakat baru. Petinggi SM mengingat sebuah suara, tetapi suara itu masih belum ditemukannya. Dan hyungdeul pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh petinggiSM.

..

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

.

..

Dan tahun-tahunpun berlalu. Super junior telah menjadi boy band legendaris. Super Junior sudah debut selama 10 tahun, meski beberapa membernya sudah ada yang berkeluarga seperti Shindong,Leeteuk, dan Hankyung.

Hankyung yang pernah keluar dari Super Junior, akhirnya kembali ke super junior. Hankyung menyadari janjinya kepada Kyuhyun kecil, meskipun berat dan sulit, mereka akan selalu bersama. Dan karena alasan itulah,Hankyung kembali ke dalam Super Junior. Sedangkan Kibum, meskipun dia tidak terlalu aktif lagi di Super Junior dan memilih akting, Kibum selalu muncul ketika Super Junior membutuhkannya. Meski mereka sempat ingin tercerai berai, kenangan Kyuhyun kecillah yang selalu membuat mereka mampu untuk kembali ke SuperJunior. Janji mereka untuk selalu bersama, janji yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun kecil dan disetujui oleh 2 orang lainnya.

.

.

'' Suara itu,'' Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat melewati ruangan petinggi SM. Yesung mengetok pintu dan mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

''Mianhamnida seonsangnim, maaf jika saya menganggu. Bisakah saya masuk.'' Yesung meminta ijin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

''Silahkan Yesung-ssi. Ada perlu apa?'' tanya Petinggi SM.

''Saya mendengar sebuah suara, dari mana datangnya suara itu dan siapa yang menyanyikannya?'' tanya Yesung dengan terburu-buru.

''Haha, sudah kuduga. Suara anak itu memang indah, warna suara...'' belum selesai Petinggi SM bicara Yesung menyahut, ''Biru..seonsangnim. Warna suara itu biru.''

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya seonsangnim sambil menatap Yesung.

"Entahlah seonsangnim, bertahun-tahun aku mencari suara itu. Suara yang berwarna biru," Yesung mendekati meja Petinggi SM.

"Lama sekali kumencari suara itu, hingga suatu hari kulihat seorang namja umur 9 tahun bernyanyi di gereja. Dan ku rekam suara itu. Yesung-ssi," panggil petinggi SM.

"Ne seonsangnim,"

"Maukah kau melatih anak itu untukku?" pinta petinggi SM.

"Nde?"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau? Tak apalah, aku akan mencari pelatih lainnya."

"Aniyo, aku mau. Aku akan sangat bahagia, jika dapat melatih seorang anak yang punya suara seperti itu." Yesung langsung membungkukkan badannya, "Ghamsahamnida, seonsangnim."

"Ajak sahabat-sahabatmu yang lain untuk bertemu dengan anak itu, rumahnya di nowon. Berkas-berkasnya ada di dalam sini. Yesung-ssi, aku ingin kau dan member Super Junior melatih bocah itu, jadikan dia bintang yang bersinar. Jadikan dia terkenal, ku titipkan bocah itu kepada super junior." Petinggi SM meberikan sebuah ap kepada Yesung.

"Ghamsahamnida seonsangnim." Yesung menerimanya dan kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat. Yesung menggengam erat map itu dan keluar dengan gembira.

Yesung memberitahukan hal ini ke member lainnya, sehingga mereka bersama-sama pergi ke nowon meneui anak yang dimaksudkan itu.

.

.

"Harrunie, ada yang mencarimu." Seorang namja kecil dengan kulit putih, mata bulat menatap satu persatu member super junior. Nama namja itu adalah Harru, Kim Harru.

"Ahjussi ada apa mencari Harru?" tanya namja kecil itu.

"Harru suka menyanyi? Apa Harru bisa bernyanyi untuk ahjussi?" pinta Sungmin dengan lembut, meski wajahnya sudah sedikit menua, tetapi wajahnya masih tetap imut.

"Ne, Harru sangat suka." Jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Bisa Harru bernyanyi untuk ahjussi?" tanya Donghae dengan lembut, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya menatap Harru. Harru menggangguk dan mulai bernyanyi, dan mndengar suara itu semua membelalakkan matanya. Akhirnya, akhirnya mereka menemukkan suara itu, suara berwarna biru yang dapat mendamaikan jiwa. Mereka berjanji didalam hati masing-masing untuk menjadikkan Kim Harru menjadi seorang bintang terkenal, bahkan lebih terkenal dari super junior.

.

.

**The End.**

.

.

.

"Meski dengan cara berbeda, kalian kusatukan kembali sesuai janjiku. Baik-baiklah menjaga magnae kalian. Jangan sampai kalian kehilangannya lagi, kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan anak itu, **jika sampai di langit kalian tidak akan selamat**." Ucap dewa dari langit sambil menatap member super junior yang menggandeng tangan Kim Harru.

.

.

_Eugh, sepertinya sang dewa tertular evil nya Kyuhyun...Hehe..lihat saja dari kata-kata yang dicetak tebal.._

_Mianhae kalo endingnyaa kurang greget ato kurang pas di hati..apa bedanya? #plak_

_Mianhamnida, author cm nulis smpe chptr 7...g sampe chptr 10 seprti yg prnh d janjikan...mainhae jg author lama update...tapi author pny kabar baik.._

_**AUTHOR LULUS..IYEEEYYYY...**_

_Banyak kendala selama abis lulus, author langsung sakit malemnya setelah dinyatakan lulus...jadi author gk bisa ngetik dulu..dan waktu author jmt mlm ngetik ff ini, uda dpt 5 halaman, tapi author ktiduran dan lupa ngesave...pagi2 tablet author abis batre...jadi usaha nulis ff 5 halaman malem2 sia-sia...tapi gpp...demi reader setia author, author bisa nulis lagi, sebanyak apapun..._

_Oia, satu lagi..reader semua tau IYAGI7154 gk? Yg bikin FF Falling star, rising starrr, ketika kyuhyun harus memilih dan don't don... iyagi eonni uda ada novelnya falling star loh...yg mau beli, bisa pesen langsung ke iyagi eonni nya ya...author disini Cuma meembantu iyagi eonni aja..._

_Ini fb nya iyagi eonni, kalo mau pesen bukunya : iyagi_7154 itu page nya..._

_Kalo mau baca ff nya ada d ffn jg kok : nama ff nya falling star n author nya iyagi7154_

_Gomawo..chinguddeeeul..._

_Jangan pernah bosen sama cerita author y..author mau bkin crita lain lagi..tapi masih pake Kyuhyun sebgai cast utama, karena author seneng mnganiaya kyuhyun (di ff)...hehe...sekali lagi makasih banyak buat reader dan pe review setia ff author..._

_ElrafLukha pamit *bow..._

Balasan Review chpter 6

**Blackyuline** - hustt...permisi, jangan nangis d pojokkan...bisa pindah ke tengah jalan aja gak? Hehe..gomawo uda review selama ini...

**Hikmajantapan** – andwe..jgn jantungan, nanti siapa yg baca ff author kalo kamu jantungan...kkk gomawo uda review

**Kiki –** tapi akhirnya mereka bersama2 lagi kan...hehe... gomawo uda review

**riekyumidwife** - eonni...hehe...maaf y eonni kl misalnya endingnya kurang greget..author uda brusaha kok...author masih baru dlm hal ff...jd mianhae... gomawo uda review eonni

**Key** **gak log in **– wah2...km suka y? Hmmm gmn y kalo author bkin cerita YAOI? Kira2 setuju g? Nanti deh d masukkan agenda..iya byk bgt author yg bagus2 msh baru...smoga nti suatu saat author bisa jadi lebih baik... gomawo uda review

**Ay** – ne kyk film rooftop prince..tp di cpter ini author malah bilang kyu kyk ubur2...hehe..biar ada humornya sdkit...biar g trlalu sedih...gpp baru baca..yg ptg uda review kok..yg jd magnae uda d jelasin d atas chingu..oia gomawo uda review

**widyawati** – gomawo bwt doanya...q lulus..jd sekarang..hehe byk kendala chingu apalagi chpter ini, meski harus gulung2 krn nulis ff ini author relaaaaaa...hehe, tp demi reader smua author tetep usha nulis smpe tamat... gomawo uda review

**DesvianaDewi12** – tapi kyu nya uda balik lg chingu..d usir sm dewa...katanya bkin rusuh j d langit...kkkk gomawo uda review

**SunakumaKYUMIN** – q beli 2 novel falling star alah.1 bwt saengku..yg 1 bwt author sndri..dewanya pny cara lain chingu, supaya kyu g bkin rusuh d langit lg...jd d balikkin ke hyundeulnya..meski caranya beda... gomawo uda review

**RianaClouds** – meski mirip crita asli..tp ini crita fantasy, jd bedanya di situ..hehe gomawo uda review

**Febri** - ne gpp manggil itu jg..tetep jd pe review ku d ff ku slnajutnya y chingu... gomawo uda review

**Shinka** – aku trinspirasi wktu kyu manggil jokowi, pake jokowi ahjussi...kkkk soal itu, uda jwb d chptr ini chingu,..gomawo yaaa...

Cho MinHyun KyuMin – tapi dewa ahjussi nya gk mw tuh chingu..marahin j dewa ahjussi...hehee gomawo ya rwview

**yunia christya** – hyungdeeul emang nunggu wktu biar kyu ngmg atas keinginannya sndri...n akhrnya kyu ngmg deh, mski smbil marah2,,,,hhee... gomawo chingu uda rview

bella – gomawo chingu, q uda lulus kok,,gomawo doa n dukungannya...gomawo jg uda rvieew

**cho** **kyuri** - *ngeelap popponya...hehee...ngapain tanah d garuk chingu? Tanahnya gatel ya? Tanahnya abis d gigit nyamuk ya chingu? Kkkk gomawo doanya...q lulus chingu..sneng bgt...sampai ktmu d ff slnjutnya y chingu..

**momoko** – salam kenal jg...ne, judulnya jg evil from heaven jd d bkin dia tetep usil...y chingu, meski mirrip tpi ini ada ffantsy nya...coba bayangin kl kyu yg skrg adl roh dr surrga...gmn ya rasanya...dr ideee itu author bkin fff ini..gomawo yaaa udaaa rview...


End file.
